La unión de Tres
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: ¿Y si Harry descubriera que no era quien él creía? ¿Y si Sirius, en contra de los deseos de Dumbledore, le revelara a su ahijado lo que sabe? ¿Y si Harry tuviera sus propios secretos? ¿Y si su herencia fuera más especial de lo que nadie imaginó? La muerte de Cedric desata algo más que una guerra: Harry Potter no consentirá seguir siendo controlado. Clasificado M por precaución.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Zeus caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio en el Olimpo con una sola cosa en mente.

Hacía apenas unas horas desde que él y sus hermanos, Poseidón y Hades, habían sellado un pacto sobre el río Estigia de no tener más hijos con mortales.

Pero antes de eso, habían tenido un último hijo. Un niño creado por la mezcla de la sangre de los tres. Un niño inmortal y muy poderoso, hijo de los Tres Grandes y príncipe de los dioses.

Sin dejar de pensar en él, no tardó en llegar a la habitación del infante.

La habitación había sido especialmente adornada por él y sus dos hermanos, de forma que mezclara perfectamente elementos de sus tres reinos como las nubes, las sombras y el agua del mar.

En el centro, en una cuna hecha de huesos entretejidos con algas y tumbado sobre un colchón de nubes, yacía dormido un bebé.

Zeus se acercó y cogió cuidadosamente a su hijo antes de quedarse observándolo varios minutos.

El niño era la imagen pura de la inocencia, con algunos mechones de pelo oscuro como el ébano, piel pálida como el alabastro y unos rasgos delicados como el cristal.

Sintió acercarse una presencia y levantó la vista para ver entrar a su hermano Poseidón.

―Está dormido.―le advirtió.

El dios de los mares asintió y se acercó para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla del niño con una leve sonrisa. Su rostro estaba tan en paz mientras dormía que parecía imposible.

―Los demás están deseando conocerlo.

― ¿Cómo reaccionó Anfitrite a la noticia de que tienes un nuevo hijo?―preguntó Zeus.

―Mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque probablemente se deba a que no he estado con otra mujer para tenerlo.―respondió Poseidón divertido.

―Lo mismo ocurre con Hera, y tengo entendido lo mismo sobre Perséfone. Hera en realidad le ha tomado cariño.

―Cómo no iba a hacerlo. Es tan dulce.―replicó el dios de los mares.

El niño se revolvió un poco en brazos del dios y sonrió suavemente en sueños, pero no se despertó. Los dos hermanos se quedaron un rato así, mirando al niño dormir y saboreando el agradable sentimiento de saber que este último hijo suyo no moriría. Después de todo, era el icor de los Tres Grandes lo que corría por sus venas.

―Hermanos, la familia espera para conocer a nuestro hijo.―les recordó una voz desde la puerta.

Los otros dos dioses se volvieron hacia el recién llegado y, al sonido de la voz del dios del inframundo, los ojos del bebé se abrieron. El rostro normalmente sin emociones de Hades se enterneció cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos brillantes orbes esmeraldas.

―Pues no los hagamos esperar más. Vamos a conocer al resto de la familia, pequeño.

Durante unos meses, todo fue bien en el Olimpo. Los dioses adoraban al pequeño príncipe y varios de ellos le ofrecieron algunos dones especiales.

La diosa Artemisa le ofreció la habilidad de hablar y entender a los animales, su gemelo Apolo le concedió una afinidad con la pintura, la diosa Afrodita prometió que no jugaría con su corazón y que se enamoraría de la persona más adecuada; y Ares le dio la fuerza para superar las mayores dificultades en tiempos difíciles.

Todos sabían que el pequeño dios sería poderoso, como su príncipe estaba destinado a ser.

Pero una noche, una sombra se coló en la habitación del bebé. La diosa recogió al niño dormido y salió del Olimpo.

En Inglaterra, entregó al pequeño dios a un anciano llamado Dumbledore y, en un momento de compasión, Némesis permitió que el niño conservara la pulsera con su nombre que sus padres le habían regalado.

El anciano tomó al niño y lo dejó esa misma noche en la puerta de una casa en el Valle de Godric, donde la familia Potter lo encontró e intentó adoptarlo sanguíneamente.

Para su sorpresa, el niño no heredó su sangre sino solo su magia, pues el icor de los dioses era demasiado fuerte, aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera.

Tampoco importó demasiado: el niño tenía el pelo negro, más oscuro y revuelto que el de James, y los ojos verdes, más oscuros y brillantes que los de Lily.

Ambos supieron que aquel niño era muy especial.

Esa misma mañana, Zeus descubrió que Harry había desaparecido. Los dioses comenzaron una búsqueda frenética por todas partes, pero nadie lograba encontrar al niño. Era como si la propia esencia del bebé se hubiera desvanecido, o hubiera sido ocultada.

«Mi pequeño ha desaparecido. Mi pequeño ha desaparecido y nadie consigue encontrarlo» pensaba el dios de los cielos.

Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y, enfadado, lanzó rayos y tormentas se cernieron sobre las mayores ciudades, pero no le importaba. No podía sentir la esencia del bebé.

«Mi niño, espero que estés bien. Ojalá pudiera sentirte al menos» pensaba al mismo tiempo Poseidón mientras, sentado en el trono en su palacio submarino, esperaba noticias por parte de alguna criatura.

Esa no sería una buena noche para que los hombres salieran a navegar: el propio mar estaba enfadado.

«Oh, Harry, mi dulce e inocente Harry. Tú estás por ahí perdido, lejos de todos los que te queremos, y mientras tanto yo tengo que estar aquí, escuchando a los muertos quejarse. Espero que algún fantasma u otro dios te encuentre pronto» pensó el dios del inframundo sentado en su trono de hueso.

Finalmente, en una noche de Halloween, Harry Potter se convirtió en El-Niño-Que-Vivió y el mismo anciano que lo había dejado en la puerta de la casa de los Potter lo dejó en la puerta de la casa de los Dursley, con su verdadera apariencia atenuada.

Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo, los dioses habían perdido casi toda la esperanza de encontrar al pequeño dios en algún momento cercano y las peleas que la presencia del infante había detenido comenzaron de nuevo. Con tres dioses mucho más huraños e irritables, destrozados por la pérdida de su tan querido hijo.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Pasaron los años y Harry seguía sin saber nada sobre sus verdaderos padres. Creció maltratado por la familia que se suponía debía cuidarlo y aprendió a ocultar sus habilidades a una edad muy temprana.

Cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts a los once años, pensó que había encontrado la explicación a las cosas que podía hacer, pero al entrar al mundo mágico se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Sí, era un mago, pero no uno normal. Y no solo por la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Él podía hacer muchas cosas que sus compañeros no.

Harry podía controlar los rayos, las sombras y el agua. Cuando era muy pequeño había descubierto que podía respirar bajo el agua y, si quería, podía entender a todos los animales.

Sus compañeros habían descubierto que sabía hablar pársel en su segundo año y lo habían llamado oscuro. Desde entonces había sido mucho más cuidadoso en ocultar lo que podía hacer.

Su inteligencia y sus habilidades habían sido siempre su mayor secreto y, como era difícil deshacerse de las costumbres, los mantuvo así.

Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione sabían de lo que era capaz y, menos aún, Dumbledore. El anciano había demostrado no ser de confianza cuando lo dejó con los Dursley.

Él sabía que mucha gente que decía ser su amigo y preocuparse por él solo buscaba su fama y su dinero. Lo había descubierto cuando pidió a algunos animales que los vigilaran unos días. Y todo había empezado por los celos de Ron. ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo no te cree cuando le dices que no te has inscrito voluntariamente en un torneo en el que es probable que te maten?

Cuando los animales le contaron que Hermione había estado visitando al director para informarle sobre él y que le habían ofrecido más dinero a Ron por recuperar su amistad, supo que no eran los únicos que le habían traicionado.

Por eso, se había asegurado de hacer algunos amigos y aliados secretos e informarles de la situación para cuando llegara el momento.

Fue así como, después de tanto tiempo, uno de ellos le había advertido sobre la profecía escondida en el departamento de misterios.

Ahora que Voldemort había vuelto, el viejo estúpido quería enviarlo de vuelta con los muggles para que estuviera protegido bajo unas supuestas salas de sangre.

Había pedido a uno de sus aliados que investigara sobre eso y había descubierto que no existían tales salas. Las salas de sangre que se activaban por sacrificios no funcionaban como el director decía.

En realidad ni siquiera existían, puesto que debía haber un sentimiento de amor entre los parientes.

Pero había sido Sirius quien había confirmado sus suposiciones de que el director tenía sus propios planes.

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback) XXXXXXXXXX

Era la noche de la tercera tarea y al parecer su organismo ya se había deshecho de los efectos de la poción para dormir sin sueños. Por un momento se preguntó por qué siempre le ocurría eso.

Al final de la cama vio algo negro moverse y su mano se disparó a por su varita y sus gafas, pero se calmó al ver que el gran perro negro cambiaba de forma.

― ¿Estás despierto, Harry?

―Sí. Pensaba que te habías ido a hacer eso que Dumbledore te pidió.―respondió incorporándose un poco.

―Sí, bueno, puede esperar hasta la mañana.―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?―inquirió mientras lo veía colocar un hechizo de silenciamiento sobre ellos y sentarse en una silla junto a la cama.

―Lo primero, asegurarme de que tú estás bien.―dijo con seriedad.―Después de todo es mi deber como padrino, aunque hasta ahora no haya hecho un gran trabajo.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sirius levantó la mano para que no lo interrumpiera.

―Lo segundo, es por algo que prometí a tus padres. Ellos me dijeron que, si algo les ocurría, tenía que asegurarme de que llegabas a saberlo cuando estuvieras preparado. No sé si lo estás, Dumbledore cree que no, pero yo sé que no eres un niño y que si no te lo digo ahora es posible que nunca llegues a saberlo, porque estamos en guerra y... bueno, me estoy saliendo del tema.―suspiró.

― ¿Qué es lo que querían que me dijeras?

―Buenos, primero tienes que saber que lo que voy a contarte no cambia nada lo mucho que ellos y yo te queríamos, ¿vale?

Harry asintió y observó, no sin un poco de temor, cómo sacaba algo que parecía una pulsera de uno de los bolsillos de la raída túnica.

Sirius se la entregó la pulsera y la observó con curiosidad. Era una pulsera de coral azul engarzado en plata con una piedra más grande de color negro en la que estaba grabado su nombre.

― ¿Qué… qué es esto?―preguntó con voz temblorosa.

―Esa es la pulsera que llevabas puesta cuando James y Lily te encontraron en la puerta de su casa.

Harry lo miró conmocionado durante unos minutos, su cerebro incapaz de procesar esa nueva información. ¿Sus padres lo habían encontrado en la puerta de su casa?

―Verás, Harry, ―continuó Sirius mirándolo con nerviosismo al ver que seguía sin decir nada.―James era estéril. Con todo eso de solo casarse entre sangre puras, muchos acababan siendo familia y era lógico que a veces se dieran problemas como este. Por eso, cuando James y Lily te encontraron, decidieron adoptarte.

―Entonces mis padres, quiero decir mis padres biológicos, me abandonaron en la puerta de la casa de mis padres y ellos me adoptaron. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

Harry lo miró con rostro ilegible, solo sus ojos traicionándolo al mostrar el dolor que realmente sentía.

―No estoy seguro de eso, Harry.―dijo cuidadosamente Sirius.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?―con el ceño fruncido.

―Tus padres no quisieron pensarlo demasiado. Te habían tomado mucho cariño y querían que te quedaras con ellos. Yo también, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de que si te hubieran abandonado, ¿por qué te habrían dejado esa pulsera? No había sido por dinero, sin duda, porque esa pulsera vale casi tanto como una mansión. Los duendes me ofrecieron mucho dinero cuando se la mostré para tratar de averiguar de dónde venía, pero se negaron a decir mucho, solo que la raza que la forjó lleva siglos extinta, que incluso su existencia es considerada un mito.

― ¿Qué raza la forjó?―preguntó sin poder contener su curiosidad.

―No quisieron decírmelo.―suspiró Sirius frustrado.―Pero eso no es lo único que me hizo sospechar. En aquella época, creo que sabes que formábamos parte de un grupo que luchaba contra Voldemort. Se llamaba la Orden del Fénix.

―Ese es el "viejo grupo" que te ha pedido que reúnas, ¿verdad?

Sirius lo miró, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

―Eres mucho más listo de lo que te dan el mérito.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le sonrió misteriosamente.

―Bueno, pues Dumbledore era el líder de ese grupo y, por tanto, no era raro que visitara de vez en cuando para hablar de la Orden. Pero ese día, cuando te encontraron, Dumbledore se pasó por casa en una "visita social", creo que dijo.―Sirius suspiró de nuevo.―Él fue el que sugirió a James y a Lily que te adoptaran. Y viendo ahora cómo está manejando tu vida…

―Viendo como está manejando mi vida, crees que él sabía desde el principio que yo estaría allí, porque quizá él mismo tuviera algo que ver con ello.

Al principio Sirius lo miró boquiabierto, parpadeó y se puso serio de nuevo.

―Sí, eso es. Sé que es algo descabellado, pero…

―No es tan descabellado si tenemos en cuanta las cosas que yo ya sé.

Y así, Harry le habló de lo que había descubierto, la gente que lo había traicionado, la información que había recabado y le habló un poco de sus aliados, aunque se negó a dar nombres todavía. Incluso llegó a confiarle sus habilidades, las cuales intrigaron mucho al animago.

Sirius, por su parte, le habló un poco más de James y Lily y le contó un poco sobre su familia, de la que había huido al cumplir dieciséis años.

Cuando acabaron de hablar el sol estaba saliendo y la señora Pomfrey había estado a punto de atraparlos dos veces, pero ambos se sentían mejor.

―Será mejor que me vaya ya. Tienes que dormir un poco.―murmuró Sirius dándole un breve abrazó y sonriendo cuando el chico asintió con un bostezo.―Avísame cuando hayas decidido qué hacer, ¿vale?

Harry volvió a asentir y se acurrucó un poco más en la cama mientras Sirius lo arropaba un poco antes de verlo cambiar de forma y deslizarse fuera de la enfermería.

XXXXXXXXXX (Fin del flashback) XXXXXXXXXX

Ahora Harry se dirigía a la lechucería en busca de la lechuza de Luna, que ella le había ofrecido, ya que llamaría menos la atención.

Iba a enviar una carta al ministerio bajo la cláusula del secreto del departamento de misterios para que se le diera una fecha en la que pudiera oír la profecía que hablaba de él y Voldemort.

Cuando hubo acabado, salió del castillo bajo la capa invisible de su padre y se adentró en el bosque prohibido, como hacía cada vez que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Encontró el claro en el que solía quedarse y se sentó sobre un tronco caído. Era una de las zonas inusualmente verdes del bosque y sabía que no tardaría en llegar algún animal que quisiera hablar un poco.

Mientras sacaba su bloc de dibujo pensó en todos los seres con los que había hablado allí.

Algunos centauros se habían acercado a él y había descubierto que eran una agradable compañía, si dejabas de lado su tendencia a hablar con acertijos. Y había aprendido mucho para su clase de astronomía.

También se había hecho amigo de una runespoor que vivía en un agujero cerca del claro, un ciervo que a veces pasaba por allí y un kappa que vivía en un río cercano y al que había ofrecido hacerle un encantamiento de permanencia en el agua de su coronilla siempre y cuando se comprometiera a no atacar a humanos ni a sus amigos.

Fawkes también le había hecho compañía algunas veces y Harry había descubierto que el fénix estaba en realidad unido a Hogwarts desde los tiempos de los fundadores y no a Dumbledore.

Incluso había llegado a hacerle algunas visitas a Fluffy, a quien Hagrid mantenía atado en una parte alejada del bosque y a quien al parecer le gustaba jugar a que le lanzaran la pelota.

En su bloc tenía dibujos de todos esos seres y otros del castillo, de las dos primeras pruebas del torneo y de personas a las que conocía.

Tenía un dibujo de Hermione en la biblioteca, Ron jugando al ajedrez, los gemelos en un partido de quidditch bateando las bludgers, Neville con el boggart-Snape, Luna con sus pendientes de rábano leyendo el Quisquilloso del revés, Malfoy mirando con aire de superioridad a sus dos gorilas, Sirius escapando sobre Buckbeak, Hagrid cuidando de Norberto, el profesor Lupin en el tren, Cedric bailando con Cho…

También habían escenas de su vida que no le gustaba recordar, como su vida con los Dursley o cada vez que había estado a punto de morir.

También había unos dibujos que no entendía. A veces eran escenas que veía en sus sueños y que reconocía, pero no sabía por qué. Después de todo, él nunca había estado cerca del mar, ni en un palacio de cristal.

Pero esas imágenes seguían apareciendo. Sobre todo el palacio. Un enorme palacio que parecía descansar sobre las mismas nubes, con columnas doradas y un montón de gente con rostros alegres.

Harry suspiró y miró el dibujo que estaba pintando actualmente: el espejo de Oesed en su primer año.

Decidiendo que había pintado suficiente por ese día, guardó de nuevo el bloc y sacó un libro de runas.

Aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no importaba si sacaba mejores notas que Dudley había sido demasiado tarde para cambiar las clases que había elegido, no había importado demasiado.

Había estudiado aritmancia y runas antiguas por su cuenta a escondidas y, aunque la aritmancia no era lo que mejor se le daba no le había ido mal. Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo bien que dominaba las runas. Especialmente las griegas.

Había sido eso lo que lo había llevado a interesarse por la mitología griega y había llegado a colarse en la sección restringida para hacerse una copia de algunos libros sobre runas. La verdad era que le había resultado fascinante.

XXXXXXXX

Hades se acercó a grandes pasos a la fuente que había junto a la pared de la sala y contactó con su hermano Zeus lo más rápido que pudo.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hades?

―Necesito que me dejes entrar en el Olimpo.

― ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

―Se trata de Harry.

Esa simple frase le concedería la entrada instantáneamente y Hades lo sabía. El rostro de Zeus pasó de impasible a ansioso y se levantó de un salto.

―Ven inmediatamente. Yo llamaré a los demás.

―Está bien. Llevaré a Nico.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En el Olimpo, en la sala de audiencias, todos los tronos estaban ocupados por sus respectivos dioses, excepto el que Harry algún día debería ocupar. Muchos semidioses habían sentido curiosidad por ese trono, pero si preguntaban, los rostros de los dioses se oscurecían y no recibían respuesta.

Dichos semidioses, o al menos algunos de ellos, estaban en esos momentos sentados en el suelo junto a los tronos de sus padres, esperando a que alguien les dijera qué ocurría.

Desde que los dioses habían podido convencer a Zeus de que permitiera más contacto entre ellos y sus padres, los veían más a menudo, y era uno de esos días en el que los habían llamado.

―Hermanos, tengo información sobre Harry.―dijo Poseidón.

―Al parecer, ya somos tres.―suspiró Zeus.

― ¿Habéis descubierto dónde está?―preguntó Apolo con deleite bailando en sus ojos.

―Es probable.―respondió Poseidón.

―Entonces, ¿a qué esperáis?―los animó Atenea.

―Una lechuza blanca llegó al Olimpo hoy y se presentó ante mí. Llamé a Artemisa para que la tradujera para mí y la lechuza nos dio una información muy interesante.―comenzó Zeus.―Al parecer, ella aún no había nacido cuando Harry fue secuestrado, pero hace poco oyó a otro búho contar la historia y está bastante segura de que su amo podría ser Harry.

―Esperad, padre, ¿quién es ese Harry?―preguntó Thalia.

―Vosotros sabéis que hace años hicimos un pacto de no tener más hijos.―explicó Poseidón.―Antes de hacerlo, mis hermanos y yo mezclamos nuestra sangre y creamos un niño hijo de los tres. Lo llamamos Harry y era inmortal, pero cuando tenía solo unos meses, Harry fue secuestrado y no fuimos capaces de encontrarlo.

Cuando el dios hubo terminado de explicarlo, los tres semidioses hijos de los Tres Grandes se miraron entre ellos.

―Tenemos un hermano.―susurraron.

―Hace poco, recibí noticias de que un kappa estaba viajando hacia mi reino para ofrecerme información importante. Cuando llegó, me habló de un niño mago con poderes y un aura fuera de lo normal. Según él, puede hablar con los animales, pero no tiene ningún olor. Después de eso, visité el lago que hay junto a la escuela a la que asiste y visité el pueblo submarino. Parece ser que el niño baja al lago a menudo y puede respirar bajo el agua. Lo describieron como un joven fuerte y valiente, muy leal y amable con la gente del pueblo.

― ¿La escuela a la que asiste es la escuela Hogwarts?―preguntó Zeus.

―Sí.

Zeus asintió y se volvió hacia Hades.

― ¿Y tú, hermano? ¿Qué has averiguado?

―Uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts vino a informar de un niño mago que parece reunir todas las características de Harry. Su apariencia está atenuada por lo que llaman un glamour, pero aún es fácilmente reconocible. El niño sobrevivió a lo que los magos conocen como la maldición asesina cuando tenía poco más de un año de edad, una hazaña que nadie más ha llevado a cabo. Como ha dicho Poseidón, puede respirar bajo el agua y visita el lago a escondidas. También es un excelente volador. Según Nick, verlo volar es pura poesía. El chico parece más cómodo en presencia de los muertos que de los vivos y Nick no tuvo problema en invitarlo a su propio cumpleaños de muerte. Eran sus amigos los que parecían incómodos allí.―explicó con un bufido.

Después, el dios de los muertos procedió a explicar a los demás sobre las habilidades del chico que el fantasma había descubierto y les informó de lo que Nick había averiguado, desde que sus padres murieron hasta sus años en Hogwarts.

―No hay duda de que es nuestro Harry.―concluyó Poseidón.

―Ha pasado por mucho.―suspiró Zeus.

Los semidioses estaban boquiabiertos ante lo que habían oído, pero también estaban enfadados de que alguien le hubiera hecho daño a su recién descubierto hermano. Aunque ese hermano fuera infinitamente más poderoso y algo mayor que ellos.

―Padre, ¿por qué no vamos a conocerlo?―preguntó Nico con los ojos brillantes.

―Sí, así podríais estar seguros de que es él.―añadió Percy.

―Y nosotros podríamos acompañaros, después de todo es de la familia.―dijo Luke, el hijo de Hermes.

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos y estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque un poco renuentemente ya que tendrían que pedir permiso a Hécate, la diosa de la magia, para que sus hijos pudieran entrar en el mundo mágico que estaba bajo su dominio.

XXXXXXXX

Harry suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo y guardó su libro en la bolsa. Se despidió del bowtruckle con el que había estado hablando y se dirigió al castillo.

Pensar que le quedaban unos días para acabar la escuela y que tendría que pasarlos con Ron y Hermione le irritaba sobremanera.

Por primera vez, estaba contento de que la escuela se acabara. Había enviado a una lechuza de la escuela con una carta para Sirius en la que le explicaba lo que había decidido hacer. Con un poco de suerte ni siquiera necesitaría volver con los Dursley.

Viendo a lo lejos el lago, pensó que esa noche bajaría a nadar un rato. Estaba deseando liberar un poco de estrés.

Anduvo un rato perdido en sus pensamientos y, como siempre estos últimos días, tratando de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la tercera tarea.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado al Gran Comedor y muchos lo miraron y comenzaron a susurrar y señalarlo.

Ignorándolos, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, guiñándole discretamente el ojo a Luna como saludo.

―Hey, compañero, ¿dónde estabas? Te hemos ido a buscar para venir a cenar, pero no hemos podido encontrarte.

―Fui a ver a Hagrid.―mintió sin parpadear.

―Oh, podías habernos avisado.

―Sí, Harry, deberías habernos dicho a donde ibas. No es seguro que andes por ahí solo y…

―Como te he dicho, Hermione, estaba con Hagrid.

La chica lo miró con desaprobación y siguió comiendo. Él también se sirvió un poco en su plato y comió sin decir palabra, escuchando a Ron y Hermione discutir.

Ignoró completamente el ocasional intentó de la chica de hacerle hablar sobre sus sentimientos y no tardó en levantarse para irse.

Hermione intentó convencerlo de que la dejara acompañarlo, pero se libró de ella lo mejor que pudo.

Subió a la torre de Gryffindor y se fue a su habitación, teniendo a todos los de la sala común como testigos. Allí, cerró las cortinas de su cama y hecho un hechizo para que no pudieran abrirlas. Luego se puso la capa invisible y bajó hasta el lago.

XXXXXXXX

Harry miró por la ventana del tren sin ver realmente nada. Sabía que no iba a tardar en volver a ver a su padrino y ese era el único consuelo que tenía.

Ese y que dentro de poco se libraría finalmente de Ron y Hermione y los otros traidores.

Tuvieron un viaje muy tranquilo, con un par de visitas a su compartimento de los gemelos y una visita suya a Luna y Neville con la excusa de ir al baño.

Hermione siguió intentando hacerle hablar de la noche en que Cedric murió y Ron intentaba apoyarla, pero siempre acababa pidiéndole que jugaran al ajedrez.

Además, estaba un poco nervioso desde que tuvo un encuentro un poco extraño en el Lago Negro.

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback) XXXXXXXXXX

Había nadado hasta las profundidades del lago y ya había pasado al calamar gigante. Sabía que se estaba acercando al pueblo de las gentes del agua.

Hasta ahora, el lago estaba muy tranquilo. No se había encontrado ningún grindylow y el calamar gigante ni siquiera había intentado jugar con él.

Cuando se acercó un poco más al pueblo, vio que había bastante movimiento para la hora que era y se acercó un poco más. Una de las sirenas lo vio y le hizo señas para que se acercara más.

Decidió seguirla y lo guió hasta la plaza en la que habían estado los rehenes en la segunda tarea del torneo.

Se sorprendió al ver un niño esperándolos. El chico parecía apenas un poco más joven que él, aunque más alto y musculoso, y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Harry lo hizo y lo miró sin saber que decir. Sabía que las únicas maneras mágicas de permanecer bajo el agua y estar vivo era usar el encantamiento casco-burbuja o las branquialgas, pero conocía los efectos de ambas y el chico no estaba usándolas.

Era un joven de pelo negro y ojos verde mar, con una mirada rebelde. Estaba allí de pie como si fuera normal encontrarse con gente en el fondo de un lago.

―Hola, soy Percy Jackson.―se presentó el chico.

―Harry Potter.

―Estaba esperando que vinieras.―dijo el chico.

― ¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir?―preguntó con cautela.

―Las sirenas me dijeron que venías de vez en cuando.

― ¿Cómo puedes respirar bajo el agua?―preguntó sin poder contener más su curiosidad.

―Igual que tú.―respondió el chico sonriendo.―Verás, yo no soy la mejor persona para explicar esto. Solo he venido para pedirte que este verano nos veamos. Hay algunas personas que pueden explicarte por qué tienes algunas habilidades que otros no.

― ¿Y por qué no han venido esas personas?

―Las convencí de que me dejaran venir, pensé que no confiarías en nosotros si aparecían todos de golpe aquí.―explicó Percy.

― ¿Y por qué has venido tú y no otro?―preguntó divertido.

―Porque quería conocerte. No preguntes por qué, todavía no puedo decírtelo.―se apresuró a añadir.―El mensaje que traigo es que nos encontremos en la puerta de un bar que hay en la aldea cercana. Creo que se llamaba las Tres Brujas o las Tres…

―Las Tres Escobas.―corrigió divertido.

―Eso. Que nos encontremos allí en una semana. Entonces te lo explicaremos todo.―dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

― ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

Percy se giró y lo miró.

―Porque yo conozco a quienes te regalaron esa pulsera.―murmuró señalando su muñeca.

Harry bajó la mirada y se le cortó el aliento al ver que se refería a la pulsera que Sirius le había dado. Ese chico tenía algo que ver con su pasado antes de que James y Lily Potter lo adoptaran.

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo solo tienes que pensar una cosa: los Olímpicos existen.

Harry levantó la mirada para preguntarle si todo se trataba de una broma, pero Percy ya no estaba allí.

XXXXXXXXXX (Fin del flashback) XXXXXXXXXX

Después de eso, Harry había ido a hablar con Neville sobre las creencias religiosas del mundo mágico y había descubierto que el último culto había sido el de los dioses griegos.

La magia y la religión no parecían mezclarse muy bien, por lo que solo las familias sangre puras compartían ahora los mitos con sus hijos, como una especie de tradición.

También había consultado a los centauros y otras criaturas del bosque y todos parecían coincidir en que los dioses olímpicos realmente existían. Incluso Hedwig insistía en ello.

Su lechuza quería que fuera a encontrarse con Percy, pero no quería decirle por qué. ¡Era tan frustrante!

Un suave siseo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y acarició la tela sobre su cintura para calmar a la serpiente que lo acompañaba.

La runespoor y él se habían hecho buenos amigos en el bosque y la serpiente le había pedido permiso para quedarse con él.

— ¿Habéis oído eso?—preguntó Ron.

— ¿No habrá sido tú estómago?—preguntó a su vez alzando una ceja.

—No, estoy seguro de que no. —murmuró enrojeciendo y mirándolo mal cuando vio a Hermione conteniendo la risa.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin siquiera parpadear y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Sus pensamientos se dispararon cuando la profecía que había oído el día antes volvió a su mente y, para distraerse, sacó un libro de runas al que había cambiado las tapas para que pareciera que estaba leyendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

Por suerte, no tardaron mucho más en llegar a King Cross y, tras pasar la barrera, fueron recibidos por los señores Weasley.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Como siempre, la señora Weasley se apresuró a darles la bienvenida con un abrazo, pero esta vez le pareció frío y falso. No iba a dejarse engañar de nuevo.

—Oh, Harry, querido. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Habéis comido ya? No he visto a tus tíos, ¿no vienen a buscarte? ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a su casa?

—Estoy bien, señora Weasley. Mis tíos están esperando en la entrada. Dijeron que es difícil encontrar un sitio para aparcar el coche a estas horas, así que están esperándome allí.

—Oh, está bien. Bueno, podemos acompañarte hasta allí.

—Molly, querida, creo que Harry puede ir solo. —intervino el señor Weasley a una señal de los gemelos. —Solo tiene que llegar hasta la puerta.

—Pero, Arthur…

—No te preocupes, mamá. —exclamó George cogiendo el baúl de Harry.

—Nosotros acompañamos a Harry. —terminó Fred ayudando a su hermano.

—Está bien, pero no tardéis demasiado. —acordó la señora Weasley, aunque algo reticente.

Los gemelos asintieron con seriedad y acompañaron a Harry hasta la salida y luego a un callejón cercano. Allí, un enorme perro negro los esperaba sentado contra una pared.

Harry sabía que sus tíos no iban a ir a recogerlo. Él mismo les había enviado una carta hacía un par de días diciéndoles que no volvería a su casa.

—Hola, Canuto. —saludó Harry. —No te preocupes por los gemelos, ellos están al tanto de todo.

Los pelirrojos observaron con admiración como el perro cambiaba en el criminal más buscado y le sonrieron.

—Es un gran honor…

—…conocer a un merodeador.

Sirius rió un poco y asintió con fingido aire de superioridad.

—Harry me ha hablado de vosotros. Quizá pueda daros un par de consejos un día de estos. Tenéis que contarme algunas de vuestras travesuras.

Los gemelos sonrieron, felices y luego se giraron hacia Harry.

—Más vale que fuera en serio lo de invitarnos a visitar, Harry.

—Sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar con el señor Canuto. —acordó George.

Harry asintió, sonriente, pero no dejó de observar la entrada del callejón por si alguien venía.

—Nosotros diremos que te vimos subir al coche de tus tíos. —dijo Fred con más seriedad en esta ocasión.

—Eso debería darte algo de tiempo.

—Gracias otra vez, chicos.

—De nada, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros.

—Eres de la familia y nosotros no traicionamos a la familia. —dijo George.

—Al contrario que algunos otros. —murmuró Fred mirando oscuramente hacia la estación de tren.

—Ponte en contacto cuando sea necesario. Estaremos pendientes.

Harry y Sirius los observaron marchar en silencio y Sirius encogió las cosas de su ahijado antes de guardárselas en el bolsillo.

— ¿La casa está muy lejos?

—No, a unas calles de aquí. Solo tienes que seguirme. Ah, y ten esto. —Sirius le dio un papel con una dirección escrita. —Tienes que memorizar la información. He puesto la casa bajo un hechizo "fidelius" para mayor seguridad.

Harry asintió y memorizó la dirección: Grimmauld Place, 12. Cuando volvió a mirar, Sirius volvía a ser un perro y Harry sujetó con fuerza el papel.

Siguió al gran perro durante algunas calles y trató de no llamar mucho la atención sobre sí mismo, lo cual no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que la atención de todos se centraba en el masivo perro negro.

Llegaron a un barrio que, por su aspecto, debía de haber sido próspero y de la alta sociedad, pero que ahora parecía un nido de rateros.

Las casas a los lados de donde se detuvieron tenían los números 11 y 13 en plata. Recordando la dirección, pensó que debía de haber un error, pero esa idea quedó descartada cuando una casa con el número 12 empezó a aparecer entre las otras dos.

Harry observó todo el proceso boquiabierto hasta que oyó un ladrido que sonaba como una risa.

Siguió a Canuto hasta la puerta y vio alarmado como cambiaba de forma al llegar a los escalones de entrada.

—No te preocupes, ya estamos dentro del "fidelius". —lo tranquilizó al ver su mirada.

Harry suspiró de alivio y esperó a que su padrino abriera la puerta y entrara antes de seguirlo.

El interior era bastante lúgubre y sucio, pero al menos parecía habitable. Según le había dicho Sirius, había tenido que hacer una gran limpieza para que la casa llegara a ese punto.

—Dumbledore me pidió acceso a esta casa para convertirla en el cuartel de la Orden.—comentó Sirius.—Es una de las casas más seguras de toda Gran Bretaña y con el "fidelius" es casi impenetrable. Mi abuelo era un poco paranoico, pero supongo que ahora eso nos viene bien.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Dumbledore?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Le dije que lo había intentado, pero que como había sido expulsado de la familia, la casa no me permitía entrar.

Harry soltó una carcajada y se relajó sabiendo que al fin estaba en un lugar donde no tenía que fingir más.

—Ese viejo empezaba a cansarme. ¿Te puedes creer que me pidió que le diera las cartas que me enviaras este verano y le consultara antes de responderte?

—Sí, me lo puedo creer. Suena como algo que él haría. —suspiró. —Bueno, ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso.

—No. —coincidió Sirius guiándolo a la cocina e indicándole que se sentara junto a él. —Ahora cuéntame eso del chico en el fondo del lago.

Y Harry lo hizo. Le explicó todo lo que le había dicho Percy, lo que había oído de Neville y la opinión de los habitantes del bosque. Cuando terminó, el animago estaba mirando la mesa con aspecto pensativo y suspiró.

—Y supongo que tú quieres ir. —Harry asintió.

—Percy dijo que conocía a quien me regaló la pulsera. Y no se refería a ti.

Sirius volvió a suspirar y lo miró fijamente, como si buscara algo.

—Quiero saber de dónde vienen estos poderes y esa gente podría tener la respuesta. No digo que vaya a confiar en ellos inmediatamente, ni que vaya a ir solo y sin una manera de escapar si resulta ser una trampa, pero quiero oír lo que tienen que decir.

Sirius asintió y apartó una mirada.

—Supongo que ya tienes un plan. —Harry asintió. —Pues más vale que yo esté incluido en él. —Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sirius lo detuvo. —No quiero oír ninguna queja al respecto. Si crees que voy a dejar ir a mi ahijado en estos tiempos al encuentro de unos desconocidos sin ir yo, estás muy equivocado.

Harry guardó silencio, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida antes de empezar.

—Muy bien, vendrás conmigo, pero quiero que te quedes en forma de animago todo el tiempo. Además, no voy a ir solo.

— ¿Quién va a acompañarnos?

—No tienes que preocuparte, ya está todo organizado. —Comentó con una sonrisa misteriosa. —Esta casa es intrazable, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente. Según le había dicho uno de sus nuevos amigos, los sangre puras habían permitido que la ley sobre la Razonable Restricción de Magia en Menores de Edad fuera aprobada porque tenía una laguna.

Todas las casas en las que viviera un pariente mágico mayor de edad o que fueran intrazables, estaban fuera de la jurisdicción del ministerio, puesto que no podían decir quién había hecho magia, solo que se había hecho.

Entendiendo por qué lo había preguntado, Sirius sonrió y le pidió que lo siguiera para enseñarle su habitación.

—Intenta no hacer ruido en el pasillo. —susurró. —Hay un cuadro de mi madre y si se despierta, no para de gritar.

Harry asintió con comprensión y empezaron a subir por las escaleras.

—Dormirás en la antigua habitación de mi hermano Regulus, al parecer es la única que está completamente limpia de toda la casa.

— ¿Y tu cuarto?

—Mi familia no volvió a usarlo desde que me fui de casa. Estaba algo sucio y había un par de doxys, pero nada de lo que no haya podido encargarme.

Sirius estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Regulus cuando un bulto empezó a moverse al fondo del pasillo. Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que era un elfo doméstico.

—Basura, escoria mancillando la casa de mi noble ama, oh si ella viera en lo que el hijo traidor a la sangre quiere convertir la noble Casa de los Black… Una decepción, eso fue para mí noble ama…

—Ese es Kreacher, ignóralo, está medio loco. —Gruñó Sirius. —Si no fuera porque conoce la ubicación de la casa… Ni siquiera parece obedecer cuando le ordeno que limpie.

Harry miró al pequeño elfo, pensativo, antes de decir intentarlo y acercarse a él.

—Hola, Kreacher. Soy Harry.

—Kreacher sabe muy bien quién es. Es el hijo del traidor a la sangre y la sangre sucia. El ahijado del amo traidor a la sangre que…

—Ya basta, Kreacher. —gruñó Sirius dando un paso hacia el elfo.

—Sí, bueno, verás, Kreacher. Había venido aquí con Sirius porque él me habló de lo grande y orgullosa que era la Casa de Black y vine pensando en invitar a algunos amigos. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando encontré la casa así.

El elfo lo miró con cautela, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, había pensado que si nos ayudaras a limpiar podríamos devolver a la noble Casa de Black su antigua gloria mucho antes. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que tu ama se habría sentido avergonzada si mis amigos hubieran visto su casa así y…

—Amigos de los amos son todas sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre. —susurró el elfo, aunque ahora no tan seguro y un poco avergonzado.

—Ah, ¿quieres decir que mi amigo Draco Malfoy es un traidor a la sangre?

— ¿El joven amo Malfoy?

—Así es, Kreacher. Pensaba invitar a mi amigo Draco dentro de unos días, pero con la casa en este estado no puedo invitarlo a entrar. Quiero decir, ¿qué pensaría de la noble Casa de Black?

—Kreacher limpiará. Kreacher ayudará a devolver la Casa de la Black a su antigua gloria. —se apresuró a asegurar.

—Estaba seguro de que lo entenderías, Kreacher. No me gustaría que tu duro trabajo se echara a perder.

—Kreacher no ha trabajado duro en limpiar la casa, Kreacher ha deshonrado a la Casa de Black. —Comenzó el elfo a toda prisa. —Pero Kreacher se castigará y…

—No, Kreacher, los castigos no serán necesarios. Con que trabajes en devolver la Casa de Black a su antigua gloria, será suficiente. —Lo cortó Harry. —Y Kreacher, tienes que dormir cuando lo necesites. No quiero que estés limpiando todo el tiempo.

Kreacher lo miró fijamente unos segundos, asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras murmurando para sí.

—Amo está preocupado por Kreacher, pero Kreacher ha sido un mal elfo. Kreacher tiene que castigarse, pero amo no quiere que Kreacher lo haga. Kreacher empezará a limpiar, sí señor, porque Kreacher quiere ser un buen elfo…

—Vaya. —Soltó Sirius cuando el elfo se perdió de vista. —Definitivamente debiste estar en Slythering, Harry.

—Bueno, los elfos domésticos son muy útiles y tienen un gran sentido del deber. Solo había que apelar a él y ser amable.

—Sí, bueno, —suspiró Sirius. —ahora será mucho más fácil limpiar la casa.

Harry rodó los ojos y lo siguió a la habitación de Regulus.

— ¿Por qué Kreacher me llama amo a mí también, Sirius?

—Oh, bueno, como ibas a quedarte aquí, le ordené que te obedeciera como si fueras su amo. —Explicó Sirius. — ¿Iba en serio lo de Malfoy?

— ¿Lo de que somos amigos? Sí.

—Pensaba que era tu mayor rival en la escuela.

—Digamos que hemos formado una extraña amistad. Es un chico bastante agradable, dejando de lado sus creencias sangre pura, pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a eso.

Sirius asintió y, después de hablar unos minutos más mientras ayudaba a Harry a desempaquetar el equipaje, salió a comprobar si quedaba algo para cenar.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Sirius. —murmuró asomándose con timidez por la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Sí?

—Olvidé preguntarte si te importa que mi nueva mascota se quede también.

— ¿Nueva mascota? Pensé que solo tenías a Hedwig.

—Sí, bueno, es que nos hicimos amigos en el bosque prohibido y quiso venirse conmigo. —explicó pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—Oh, vale. ¿Puedo saber qué es?

—Es una runespoor.

Sirius se detuvo un momento y lo miró.

— ¿Dónde has traído una serpiente tan rara?

—Pues venían enroscadas en mi cintura.

Por un momento Sirius no se movió, pero luego se echó a reír. Harry lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Es que… Solo tú podrías olvidar que llevas una serpiente extremadamente peligrosa enroscada en tu cintura. —explicó sin dejar de reír.

Harry le sonrió y le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil y muy poco común de él que calentó el corazón de Sirius.

—Es muy tranquila y no es peligrosa si no intentas atacarla, o a mí para el caso. Es muy protectora.

—Harry, no tienes que pedirme permiso, esta casa es tan tuya como mía ahora. Además, si es tan protectora como dices, tienes una poderosa aliada que nadie espera. Aunque sí te agradezco que me hayas avisado para que no me dé un ataque al corazón al verte hablando con una serpiente de tres cabezas en el salón. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —respondió Harry sonriendo con timidez de nuevo.

— ¿Vas a presentármela?

—Eh, claro. —Harry se quitó el jersey que llevaba, que era tan grande que ocultaba a la serpiente sin ningún problema, revelando una serpiente de casi dos metros de largo enroscada a su alrededor.

Tenía la piel naranja a rayas negras que recordaba al pelaje de un tigre y, para sorpresa de Sirius, las tres cabezas permanecían intactas. Eso no era algo muy común, ya que solían atacarse entre sí.

Solo podía suponer que la presencia de Harry las había pacificado lo suficiente para que se soportaran entre ellas.

—Esta es Fídi. —Harry señaló la cabeza izquierda, que según los libros era la crítica y la que menor esperanza de vida solía tener. —Esta Oneiro. Señaló la cabeza central, la soñadora. —Y esta Igetis. —Esta vez señaló la serpiente derecha, que era la que tomaba las decisiones.

— ¿Las nombraste tú o ya tenían nombre?

—No, fui yo quien las nombró. Al parecer, solo los hablantes de pársel deben nombrar a una serpiente. Así, si una serpiente tiene nombre, significa que ha conocido algún hablante. —explicó.

— ¿Y las nombraste así por algo en especial?

—Bueno, significan "serpiente", "onírico" y "líder" en griego. —confesó Harry con un poco de vergüenza.

Sirius asintió con una sonrisa.

—La cena estará lista en un rato. Kreacher ha tenido que ir a comprar algo de comida.

Harry asintió y subió a cambiarse de ropa. Por el camino recordó que aún tenía que hablarle a Sirius de la profecía, pero decidió que ese tema podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.

XXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente había sido extraña para Harry. Se despertó sintiéndose un poco confuso sobre dónde estaba, hasta que recordó que estaba en casa de su padrino y que probablemente pasaría todas sus vacaciones con él allí.

Se levantó y se vistió con uno de los dos únicos conjuntos de ropas muggles que le quedaban bien. Iba a tener que encargar por vía lechuza algo más de ropa para ese verano.

Cuando bajó a preparar el desayuno no se sorprendió al no ver a Sirius allí. Después de todo era temprano y Sirius le había contado que no era una persona madrugadora.

Lo que sí sorprendió al chico fue que Kreacher ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

El elfo no había perdido el tiempo en absoluto y la noche anterior ya había terminado de limpiar a fondo la cocina y había empezado con el salón.

—Kreacher terminará el desayuno en un momento. ¿Necesita algo?

—No, gracias, Kreacher. —murmuró sentándose y observando al elfo trabajar con sorpresa.

Kreacher no tardó ni un minuto en empezar a servirle un desayuno completo. Había bacón y huevos revueltos, salchichas y tostadas y también cereales y gachas. No había manera de que pudiera comer todo eso.

—Amo, ¿quiere leche o café con su desayuno?

—Yo, ah, leche. Gracias, Kreacher.

El elfo terminó de servirle y se inclinó antes de salir, probablemente a continuar limpiando.

Harry empezó a desayunar en silencio, intentando no llenarse solo de ver tanta comida. Un rato después, Sirius bajó y lo saludó medio dormido.

—Vaya, ¿has preparado tú el desayuno?

—No, ha sido Kreacher. No entiendo qué mosca le ha picado.

Sirius lo miró y le dio una media sonrisa ladeada.

—Es posible que haya recordado que cuando eras pequeño te hice mi heredero y, por tanto, eres el actual heredero de la Casa de Black.

— ¿Me has hecho tu heredero?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Pues claro, ¿a quién querías que nombrara mi heredero si no?—preguntó a su vez el animago revolviéndole el pelo.

Por un momento, Harry no supo qué decir así que decidió no decir nada y simplemente disfrutó el gesto de cariño de su padrino.

—Pero no creo que Kreacher haya cambiado de opinión sobre mí solo por eso. Sigo siendo un mestizo.

—Sí, bueno, es posible que se me escapara que eres un hablante de pársel. —Murmuró Sirius apartándose el pelo de la cara. —Y como esa es una habilidad que se hereda de la familia y la familia Potter nunca ha tenido un hablante, parece que Kreacher ha preferido pensar que tu madre era una sangre pura que fue secuestrada y criada por desagradables muggles, convirtiéndote así en su mente en un sangre pura digno de ser su amo y heredero de la Casa Black.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto antes de echarse a reír. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido al viejo elfo una historia así? Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su ahijado reír.

—Aunque eso no ha cambiado su opinión de mí. —murmuró. —Sigo siendo el mal amo que rompió el corazón de su adorada ama al abandonar el "buen" camino de la familia y convertirse en un traidor a la sangre.

—Es increíble cómo las opiniones de los elfos pueden ser tan sesgadas. —Suspiró Harry. —Él realmente adora a tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Hasta un punto enfermizo. —Suspiró Sirius.

Harry convenció a Sirius de que comiera parte de su desayuno. Al parecer Kreacher creía que debía engordar más y había decidido preparar sus comidas en consecuencia. Y en este caso Sirius estaba de acuerdo con el elfo.

Sabía que si esos dos se salían con la suya, habría más que compensado la desnutrición que los Dursley le habían causado antes de que acabara el verano.

—Amo, Kreacher está limpiando el salón, pero Kreacher necesitará ayuda para terminar. Hay muchas plagas y mucho trabajo para un solo elfo.

Harry y Sirius miraron al nervioso elfo con sorpresa. Para que un elfo doméstico admitiera que necesitaba ayuda las cosas debían de estar realmente mal.

—Yo puedo intentar hablar con las criaturas que haya. Quizá podría convencerlos de que dejaran el salón y las habitaciones ofreciéndoles una habitación cerca del ático solo para ellos. —propuso mirando a Sirius.

—Eso sería una buena idea.

—Pero esta es la Casa de los Black, ¡las criaturas deben irse! —protestó Kreacher.

—Míralo de esta manera, Kreacher. Si podemos convertir una habitación en un lugar agradable para ellos y deciden quedarse, tendríamos acceso a varios ingredientes de pociones de forma sencilla y rápida. —Expuso Harry.

El viejo elfo lo miró con asombro ante una idea tan astuta. Ciertamente, tener esas criaturas en un lugar controlado podría ser de utilidad.

—Bien, sobre la ayuda para limpiar, nosotros podríamos hacerlo, pero tengo la sensación de que hará falta algo más para que esta casa vuelva a estar limpia. —respondió Sirius.

—Si hubiera alguna forma rápida y segura de contactar con Dobby…

Al instante, el sonido de una aparición se oyó en la cocina, aunque un poco más suave, sobresaltándolos a todos.

Harry y Sirius tenían inmediatamente sus varitas apuntando en la dirección del sonido, pero no reaccionaron antes de que un pequeño bulto se lanzara sobre Harry y se abrazara a sus rodillas.

— ¿El Señor Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby?—chilló una voz aguda.

Harry miró aturdido a su pequeño amigo y no pudo evitar reír. Era tan irónico que los seres a los que el mundo mágico tanto despreciaba fueran los más poderosos.

Dobby era una muestra de ello. El elfo acababa de atravesar un hechizo "fidelius" y un montón de protecciones más, de las cuales Harry apostaría a que muchas eran magia oscura, que ningún otro mago habría podido atravesar.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Dobby. —murmuró cuando salió de su estado de aturdimiento.

Kreacher estaba mirando al nuevo elfo con los ojos muy abiertos y Sirius había bajado la varita mientras lo miraba sin ocultar su diversión.

—Dobby, estos son mi padrino Sirius y Kreacher. —presentó el chico.

—Es un placer conocer a la familia del Señor Harry Potter. —Saludó el elfo con entusiasmo.

—Es un placer conocerte también, Dobby. Tengo que agradecerte que salvaras la vida de mi ahijado. —dijo Sirius.

Kreacher se limitó a gruñir algo por lo bajo que ninguno de ellos oyó.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo has pasado las barreras que rodean esta casa, Dobby?—preguntó Sirius algo preocupado.

—El Señor Harry Potter llamó a Dobby y Dobby vino. —murmuró el pequeño elfo con timidez.

—No intentes entenderlo, Sirius, ya sabes que la magia de los elfos funciona de forma diferente y a nadie se le ocurriría pedirle a un elfo que los trajera hasta nosotros. La mayoría de los magos subestiman demasiado todo lo que creen que es inferior a ellos.

Sirius asintió, aunque todavía no estaba del todo tranquilo.

—Bueno, Dobby, ya sé que ahora trabajas en Hogwarts, pero me preguntaba si te importaría ayudarnos a limpiar a la casa. Por supuesto, te pagaré por ello. —Se apresuró a aclarar.

— ¿Harry Potter quiere la ayuda de Dobby? ¡Dobby ayudará! ¡Dobby siempre quiere ayudar a Harry Potter! ¡Dobby no necesita dinero!

—De todas formas, me gustaría que lo aceptaras, Dobby. No me sentiría bien pidiéndote que me ayudaras gratis.

—Harry Potter, señor, es tan bueno… Dobby ayudará a Harry Potter, el mago más grande que existe. —chilló entusiasmado la pequeña criatura.

—Un buen elfo no acepta dinero… Un buen elfo obedece a su amo sin pedir nada…—gruño en voz baja Kreacher.

Harry suspiró, pero decidió no hacer caso del viejo elfo en esta ocasión y así debió de decidir Dobby porque siguió hablado con su tan habitual entusiasmo.

—Quizá Dobby podría ser el elfo permanente del Señor Harry Potter. —Murmuró mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. —Podría hacer el vínculo.

—Pensaba que te gustaba trabajar en Hogwarts. —respondió sorprendido.

—A Dobby le gusta, pero preferiría ser el elfo de Harry Potter. —murmuró con timidez.

Harry había aprendido de Dobby que los elfos se unían a un amo porque los elfos libres morían al no tener su magia vinculada a la de su amo.

Al principio se había horrorizado, ya que él había liberado a Dobby. Pero el elfo le explicó que los elfos podían ser libre y estar bien en ambientes rodeados de mucha magia, como era el caso de Hogwarts.

Era por eso que Harry sabía que, para poder trabajar para él permanentemente, Dobby tendría que unirse a él.

Harry miró hacia arriba sin saber qué hacer y vio a su padrino sonreír y encogerse de hombros, haciendo que volviera a suspirar.

—Está bien, Dobby. —El elfo saltó de alegría, y Harry sonrió, pero tenía que dejar claras algunas cosas. —Pero si vas a ser mi elfo, hay algunas reglas que tienes que seguir.

Dobby asintió con seriedad y lo miró expectante.

—Primero, nada de llamarme amo, eres mi amigo así que es Harry para ti. Segundo, recibirás una paga de diez galeones al mes y no quiero ninguna queja sobre eso, Dobby. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el dinero, pero no voy a pagarte menos. Tercero, siempre que no te necesite, puedes ir a donde quieras. Considéralo tú tiempo libre. Y cuarto, si quieres algún otro día libre para hacer algo, solo pídemelo y podrás ir.

Dobby lo miró con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos redondos y lo abrazó de nuevo, sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo lo grande y amable que era Harry.

Tardó varios minutos en calmarlo y conseguir que dejara de darle las gracias, pero cuando al fin se detuvo, el elfo estaba lleno de alegría.

—Harry Potter, señor, ¿podría Winky también unirse? Está muy triste porque no tiene un amo y cree que no es una buena elfina doméstica.

—Es Harry para ti, Dobby. —Le recordó. —Claro que Winky puede unirse, pero tendrá que aceptar las mismas normas que tú. ¿Por qué no vas a avisarla?

—Claro, señor… Ha-Harry. —tartamudeó el elfo antes de desaparecer.

Un rato después, Dobby y una llorosa Winky empezaron a ayudar a Kreacher a limpiar la casa. Harry y Sirius sabían que si tres elfos domésticos no podían, nadie podría.

Había sido difícil convencer a Winky de que aceptara las normas de Harry, porque iban en contra de todo lo que ella creía que implicaba ser un buen elfo doméstico, pero como la alternativa era volver a Hogwarts sola y continuar sin un amo al que unirse, la elfina acabó aceptando.

Esa misma tarde, Harry hizo un trato con las criaturas que anidaban por todas partes en la casa y estas se trasladaron a la antigua habitación de la madre de Sirius, en el último piso.

Kreacher no había estado muy contento con eso, pero Sirius no pensaba ceder en esto. Esa habitación era ahora de sus nuevos vecinos.

Además, Sirius se había divertido mucho escuchando los pequeños ruidos y chillidos que Harry emitía al comunicarse con los doxys y otros seres igual de pequeños.

Esa misma noche, Harry le habló de la profecía y discutieron lo que eso implicaba para él. Si era el único que podía derrotar a Voldemort, Harry iba a necesitar entrenamiento extra y él estaba más que dispuesto a darle a su ahijado cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Los tres días que quedaban hasta que tuvieran que reunirse con Percy y sus amigos pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry disfrutaba de la compañía de Sirius y los elfos, así como de Hedwig, que había llegado allí la mañana siguiente que ellos, y la serpiente tricéfala.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba disfrutando del verano.

Se había mantenido en contacto con sus amigos por medio de unos pergaminos que había encantado estando en la escuela.

Había sacado la idea del Mapa de los Merodeadores y el diario de Riddle de su segundo año y había tenido que colarse en la Sección Restringida para encontrar algunos de los hechizos.

Cada uno de sus amigos tenía un pergamino, conectado al suyo propio. Se activaban con una contraseña personalizada y todo lo que escribían en uno aparecía en el suyo, pero nadie que no supiera las contraseñas podía activarlos.

El suyo era un poco diferente de los demás, porque tenía que estar conectado a varios pergaminos. Por eso, antes de escribir tenía que decir el nombre de la persona a la que quería escribir y el mensaje solo aparecería en el pergamino correcto. También podía enviar un mensaje a todos a la vez, por si acaso era necesario escribir la misma información a todos.

Había trabajado muy duro en crear esos pergaminos e impresionaron a Sirius, puesto que varios de los hechizos eran más avanzados que el nivel EXTASIS, a pesar de que todavía tenía que tomar incluso los TIMOS.

Por supuesto, había creado uno más para Sirius y otro para Remus, por si podían ponerse en contacto con él y explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Harry no dudaba de que el hombre podía ser tan útil como su padrino decía.

Siendo precavido, había creado algunos más que solo necesitaban activarse con el nombre de la persona para la que eran y añadirles la contraseña. No sabía si acabaría necesitándolos, pero prefería tenerlos listos, solo por si acaso.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y el día en que se encontrarían con Percy había llegado.

Harry parecía nervioso y ansioso por conseguir respuestas, pero Sirius no había podido dejar de notar que tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y parecía cada vez más cansado.

Al principio había pensado que era porque se había estado acostando tarde. Harry había estado trabajando duramente en aumentar su arsenal de hechizos, tanto defensivos como ofensivos.

Pero la noche antes se había dado cuenta de que no se trataba de que no durmiera suficiente porque se acostara tarde, sino de que se acostaba tarde para no dormir.

Lo había descubierto cuando, tras despertarse por sus propias pesadillas, había bajado a tomar un café. Al pasar junto a la habitación de su ahijado decidió echarle un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Harry llevaba usando hechizos silenciadores sobre sí mismo a la hora de ir a dormir desde que había llegado tres días antes. Y él estaba seguro de que los usaba desde la noche de la tercera tarea.

Él lo había sostenido y consolado una vez hubo logrado despertarlo, pero sabía que iba a necesitar algún tiempo para convencer al chico de que la muerte de su compañero campeón no era culpa suya.

También sabía que no era la única razón de sus terribles pesadillas, pero aún no había averiguado qué más las provocaba.

Harry y él habían hablado mucho y Harry le había contado sobre sus aventuras en el colegio, pero no había dado demasiados detalles. Solo conocía el resultado final, no lo que llevó a él.

Empezaba a preocuparle que le estuviera ocultando algo importante, pero sabía que tardaría un tiempo antes de que se abriera completamente con él.

No era tan iluso como para pensar que ya lo sabía todo sobre su ahijado, estaba seguro de que no había nadie que lo conociera del todo. Harry era muy bueno escondiendo lo que no quería que otros supieran.

— ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí?

—En realidad, Percy olvidó decirme eso. —Murmuró Harry. —Lo tengo preparado para que vayamos por la mañana. Si aparecen por la tarde, siempre podemos comer en las Tres Escobas.

—Es una buena idea.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme ya quién va con nosotros?

—Varias personas, pero llegaremos por separado. —Explicó Harry. —Los gemelos Weasley se aparecerán en Hogsmeade, su madre pensará que van a Zonko y, como cumplieron la mayoría de edad dos días antes de que acabara la escuela, no puede prohibírselo.

Sirius no pudo contener un bufido de diversión, los gemelos sonaban tan parecido a como los Merodeadores habían sido.

—Neville y Luna irán por flu. Su abuela está encantada de que al fin se relacione con alguien que no sea una planta. —comentó divertido.

Sirius soltó rió ante las ideas de la señora Longbottom respecto a la afición de su nieto.

—El padre de Luna es un poco protector desde que su mujer murió por un experimento fallido, —Musitó con tristeza. —pero también está contento de que su hija tenga algunas amistades, así que no será problema.

—Luna es esa chica un poco rara que me contaste que cree en todo tipo de criaturas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero yo creo que en realidad Luna puede ver cosas que otros no. —Confesó el joven. —Es una chica muy inteligente y amable.

Sirius sonrió y asintió.

—Ellos estarán en las Tres Escobas. Los gemelos se pasaran por allí y se encontraran con ellos por "casualidad", por lo que se quedarán a charlar con ellos y, si se hace tarde, a comer. Si necesitamos ayuda en algún momento o si resulta ser una trampa, estarán todos allí para echar una mano.

—Bien pensado. —Concedió Sirius. — ¿Y nosotros?

—Nosotros iremos con otro aspecto. Siento decirte esto, pero Canuto va a tener que cambiar de color.

Sirius gimió por lo bajo, no le gustaba llevar hechizos glamour cuando estaba en su forma de animago. Canuto tenía los sentidos muy desarrollados y la magia le provocaba picores.

—Les he pedido a los gemelos que me consiguieran unos tintes mágicos. —Sirius lo miró con curiosidad, no habiendo oído nunca hablar de ellos. —Son como los tintes muggles y se quitan con un hechizo diferente de los glamours además de que también se aplica con un encantamiento.

—Vaya, eso suena útil.

—Sí, los creó un nacido de muggles que tiene una tienda en la que combinan cosas muggles con mágicas. Los magos subestiman muchos de esos inventos y, si nos topamos con alguien de la Orden, nadie sospechará de ti después de descubrir que no llevas ningún glamour.

Sirius tuvo que reconocer que su ahijado estaba siendo muy inteligente a la hora de preparar esta salida.

—Para llamar aún menos la atención, yo usaré maquillaje muggle para cubrir la cicatriz, usaré otro tinte mágico para cambiar mi color de pelo y no llevaré las gafas.

— ¿Cómo vas a arreglártelas para ver?

— ¿No recuerdas lo que te expliqué el otro día? Solo llevo gafas porque es lo que todo el mundo espera. En realidad, no las necesito. Cuando entré al mundo mágico me compré estas para que la gente no se diera cuenta, pero están hechas de cristal normal.

—Oh, cierto. —Murmuró Sirius un poco avergonzado de haberlo olvidado.

—Bien, —continuó Harry con la voz llena de diversión ante la vergüenza de su padrino. —nosotros tampoco iremos solos, como ya te dije yo no planeaba ir allí solo. Draco Malfoy irá con nosotros. Vendrá en el autobús Noctámbulo. Su padre creerá que ha ido a quedarse por unos días con un amigo. Draco nos traerá los tintes, los gemelos se los han enviado por lechuza.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Confías en el suficiente para esto, Harry? Tú mismo viste que su padre estaba entre los mortífagos del círculo interno.

—Ese es otro de los motivos por los que es tan útil. Es un buen amigo y es sincero respecto a no querer servir a Voldemort. Él se toma muy en serio el lema de que un Malfoy no debe inclinarse ante nadie. Gracias a él, sé que Voldemort aún no sabe de mi desaparición y que está centrado en conseguir algo del ministerio. No ha podido averiguar más, pero ambos sospechamos que se trata de la profecía y que aún no sabe que la bola que queda está vacía.

—Vaya, bueno, si tú estás seguro de que es de confianza y realmente lo consideras un amigo, supongo que intentaré ser agradable con el chico.

—Te lo agradecería. —Murmuró. —Draco debería llegar en unos veinte minutos. Cuando llegue, necesitaré un papel con la dirección para que pueda entrar. Él también tiene que ocultar su identidad.

Sirius asintió y fue en busca de un papel para escribir la dirección.

XXXXXXXX

Percy se removió nervioso una vez más. Estaba sentado junto a Thalia y Nico, que se habían negado a quedarse esperando con los demás. Con ellos estaban sentados Apolo y Hécate.

Estaban bebiendo lo que la diosa había dicho que era la especialidad de ese local, cerveza de mantequilla. Apolo, sin embargo, había preferido probar el "whiskey de fuego".

Todos los dioses habían querido ser los que fueran a encontrarse los primeros con Harry, pero se había decidido que solo podrían ser dos, ya que no querían que Harry se asustara al ver demasiados adultos desconocidos.

Los más empeñados en ir, por supuesto, habían sido los Tres Grandes, pero habían dejado que Apolo y Hécate ocuparan su lugar para no pelearse justo antes de ver a su hijo. No era la imagen que querían que tuviera de ellos.

Cuando se reunieran, le pedirían que los acompañara para que conociera a los demás y pudieran explicarle todo sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Percy recordó con claridad cómo todos habían estado ansiosos por saber cómo era el joven dios.

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback) XXXXXXXXXX

Percy cruzó el lago en la dirección más alejada del colegio, salió del lago y al instante estuvo seco. Miró hacia delante y empezó a caminar hacia el claro del bosque en el que todos lo esperaban.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos en el claro cuando tanto dioses como semidioses empezaron a hablar a la vez.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho, Harry?

— ¿Cómo es?

— ¿Lo has convencido de que se encuentre con nosotros?

— ¿Te creyó?

Al final tuvo que ser Atenea quien detuviera la avalancha de preguntas. Ella también quería saber, por supuesto, pero hablando todos a la vez no se enterarían de nada.

— ¿Cómo es Harry?—preguntó Nico con curiosidad.

—Pues es más pequeño de lo que esperaba, tiene el pelo negro que parecía muy revuelto, era muy pálido y tenía los ojos verde esmeralda. —respondió aún emocionado por el encuentro.

—No se refería a eso, cerebro de alga. ¿Cómo se comportaba?—Aclaró Annabeth.

—Ah, bueno. —Percy se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. —No he hablado mucho con él, pero parecía sorprendido de encontrarse con alguien en el fondo del lago. —Comentó divertido.

—Sí, eso es algo comprensible. —bufó Thalia mirándolo con superioridad.

—Pues parecía inteligente, muy curioso y estaba ansioso por saber cómo podía respirar bajo el agua, pero también se comportaba con cautela, parecía listo para luchar o huir a la mínima señal de peligro.

—Vaya, nuestro hermanito parece un luchador.

—Y un superviviente. —Replicó la voz de Hécate, apareciendo la diosa entre los árboles. —Siempre he tenido algo de interés en el chico. Es uno de los magos más dotados que he tenido en varios siglos, pero oculta muy bien su talento. La gente lo subestima y ese suele ser su fallo, según tengo entendido.

— ¿Qué más sabes de él Hécate?—preguntó Zeus.

—No demasiado. —Suspiró la diosa. —Como he dicho, oculta muy bien su talento. Las únicas veces que ha permitido que otros lo vean es cuando otra persona se encontraba en peligro. Es un joven noble y de buen corazón, odia su fama y es bastante reservado.

Zeus asintió con la cabeza y se giró de nuevo hacia su sobrino cuando su hermano habló.

— ¿Ha aceptado encontrarse con nosotros?

—Sí, aunque parecía algo reticente a encontrarse con unos desconocidos.

—No es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la vida que ha tenido. —dijo Luke.

—Eso es cierto, ¿cómo se ha tomado la noticia de que los dioses griegos existimos?—preguntó Hermes, el padre de Luke.

—No estoy seguro. —Admitió Percy sonrojándose. —No me paré a darle una explicación completa. Solo se lo dije y me fui.

—Se lo dijiste y te fuiste. —Repitió Annabeth lentamente y mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo.

—Genial, ahora te tomará por un loco y no querrá saber nada de nosotros. —Gimió Nico.

—Voy a matarte, Percy. —Murmuró Thalia.

Percy tragó saliva ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

—Bueno, tendremos que esperar y ver. —Dijo Atenea suspirando.

—Si dentro de una semana no aparece, tendremos que volver a ponernos en contacto con él. —Asintió Afrodita. — ¿A qué hora le dijiste que tenía que estar en la aldea?

—Eh, en realidad, creo que olvide decirle una hora. —Murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos y volviendo a tragar saliva.

—Percy. —gimieron los semidioses mientras sus padres cerraban los ojos, exasperados.

XXXXXXXXXX (Fin del flashback) XXXXXXXXXX

Percy miró a su alrededor de nuevo, nervioso y emocionado por estar a punto de volver a ver a su medio hermano. La misma emoción podía verse en los otros dos semidioses. Los dioses, por su parte, estaban teniendo mucho más éxito en parecer indiferentes.

XXXXXXXX

Harry caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Hogsmeade encantado de poder hacerlo. Nunca había visto el pequeño pueblo en verano y era agradable.

Los días de calor no eran comunes fuera de esa época en la zona de Escocia en que Hogwarts se encontraba. Era un cambio ciertamente refrescante.

Su aspecto no llamaba la atención en la aldea mágica. Llevaba el pelo de color marrón chocolate, que como siempre le recordaba a su profesor favorito. Sin las gafas y con la cicatriz cubierta, parecía un adolescente completamente normal.

Iba acompañado por otro chico de su edad, con el pelo también marrón aunque más claro, rasgos puntiagudos que le daban un aire aristocrático y los ojos de color azul. Nadie sospecharía jamás que ese chico era Draco Malfoy.

A su otro lado, iba su padrino. Harry miró en su dirección y no pudo sofocar una carcajada, ganándose un gruñido del alter ego de Sirius.

Draco y él intercambiaron una mirada y tuvieron que esconder una sonrisa, teniendo el normalmente rubio más éxito que su compañero.

Cuando Harry había abierto la bolsa y encontrado los tintes, había sabido de inmediato que debería haber esperado algo así de los gemelos.

El tinte de Draco y el suyo eran exactamente lo que había pedido, pero Canuto iba a llevarse una sorpresa. Decidió disfrutar la broma de los gemelos y no decir nada, así que Harry le aplicó el tinte a su padrino y esperó.

Cuando el hombre se había mirado en el espejo y su reflejo le había devuelto la mirada con la cabeza cubierta por tirabuzones dorados su cara se había descompuesto cómicamente.

Sirius había empezado a maldecir y Harry y Draco se encontraron riendo a carcajadas sin poder ni querer parar.

Al principio, Sirius había estado tan avergonzado que se había negado a salir, pero cuando su ahijado había aceptado sin protestas, se había apresurado a asegurarle que iba a acompañarlo aunque tuviera que salir con ese aspecto.

Por supuesto, la mejor parte no fue sino hasta que Sirius cambió a Canuto.

Ver al gran perro, que aunque era muy amistoso normalmente intimidaba, cubierto de tirabuzones dorados había sido una imagen digna de recordar. Harry había llegado a pedirle a Kreacher que le trajera una cámara para sacar una fotografía mágica de ese momento.

Era material de primera para burlarse del viejo merodeador y sabía que siempre que en adelante mirara esa imagen, no podría evitar sonreír.

Siguió caminando y no tardó en ver la entrada de las Tres Escobas. Al parecer, hacía tan buen tiempo que habían colocado mesas como en una pequeña terraza. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas y Harry reconoció a un par de personas del Callejón Diagon.

En una mesa junto a la parte exterior de una de las ventanas, estaban sentados Neville y Luna, hablando y riendo con Fred y George.

Al pasar junto a ellos, ni Harry ni Draco les dirigieron una segunda mirada y el grupo de adolescentes fingió no haberlos visto.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa un poco más alejada, Harry vio sentado a Percy. El chico de pelo negro y ojos verde mar estaba sentado junto a otros dos adolescentes y un hombre joven.

La chica parecía algo mayor que Percy, aunque algo más joven que el mismo. Tenía la piel clara, el pelo negro y los ojos de un azul que recordaba al cielo durante una tormenta de verano.

El otro chico también tenía la piel clara, casi tan pálida como la de Harry, el pelo negro y ojos castaños. Parecía ser el más joven de todos.

El hombre que los acompañaba no parecía tener más de veinte años, pero había algo que le decía que no era su verdadera edad. Era alto, rubio y con los ojos del azul más vívido que había visto jamás. Parecía lleno de vitalidad y confianza y estaba rodeado por un aura de poder que le resultaba familiar, a pesar de que no recordara haber sentido nunca algo así.

—Buenos días, Percy. —Saludó Harry con confianza cuando llegó a su mesa.

El adolescente lo miró confundido unos instantes, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, verde mar enfrentando esmeralda, y Percy se sobresaltó.

— ¿Harry?—Preguntó sorprendido.

Al instante, los ojos de sus acompañantes se clavaron en él con sorpresa y lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

—Sí, soy yo. Este es mi amigo Drake. —Presentó señalando a Draco.

Habían decidido presentarlo así, puesto que Harry a menudo lo llamaba de esa forma en privado y sería más fácil que no confundiera su nombre.

—Un placer. —Saludó el nombrado.

—Lo mismo. —Murmuraron los demás.

—Sentaos. —Invitó el hombre rubio.

—Soy Thalia Grace. —Se presentó la chica.

—Y yo Nico di Angelo. —Murmuró el más joven.

Harry asintió a ambos y enarcó una ceja con curiosidad en dirección al hombre que aún no se había presentado.

—Soy Apolo.

Draco se quedó mirando al hombre en estado de shock. Como sangre pura, él había crecido oyendo historias sobre los dioses griegos, pero hasta que Harry le dijo que realmente existían, solo eran historias para él. Y ahora se encontraba delante de uno de esos míticos personajes.

Harry miró a Percy en busca de una confirmación y, cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza, Harry miró al hombre boquiabierto. Él ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que lo que sabía del mundo cambiara continuamente y se recompuso con rapidez, mirando al dios con respeto.

— ¿El perro es tuyo?—preguntó Thalia mirando a Canuto. Harry asintió. —Oh, es tan bonita, ¿cómo se llama?

Draco contuvo una carcajada, mirando al gran perro de reojo y susurró por lo bajo.

—Oh, eso ha debido de encantarle.

Harry escondió su propia risa al escuchar las quejas y maldiciones de su padrino que a los demás les sonaban como simples gruñidos y miró a la chica, sonriendo antes de responder.

—Se llama Canuto.

El perro en cuestión le dio otro gruñido al oírlo reír por lo bajo. Thalia pareció sorprendida y algo avergonzada de haberlo confundido al perro con una perra.

—Dijiste que tenías respuestas sobre por qué tengo ciertas habilidades. —Dijo dirigiéndose a Percy y yendo directamente al asunto por el que se encontraban allí.

—Las tenemos, pero aún hay algunos con los que tenemos que reunirnos antes de poder explicártelo todo. —Respondió Percy mirándolo con cautela. — ¿Qué sabes sobre semidioses, Harry?

—Hijos de un dios y un mortal, se dice que tenían varios poderes heredados de sus padres inmortales. Solían convertirse en héroes y llevar a cabo grandes hazañas, pero no eran inmortales.

—Correcto. —Sonrió Percy, aliviado de no tener que explicar eso al menos.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no solo los dioses Olímpicos son reales sino que también lo son los semidioses?—preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

—Exactamente. Nosotros tres somos semidioses. —Apuntó la chica mirándolo sin pestañear. —Yo soy hija de Zeus.

Draco miró a Thalia fijamente y tardó unos segundos en lograr ocultar la impresión de su rostro.

—Yo soy hijo de Poseidón. —Murmuró Percy.

—Y yo soy hijo de Hades.

Ambos magos miraron a los semidioses con rostro inexpresivo. Después, Harry siseó muy bajo y le preguntó a Oneiro si decían la verdad.

—No lo sé, maestro. Siento la presencia de cuatro seres además de usted y sus amigos, pero solo tres de los otros tienen olor, y no es enteramente humano. No reconozco lo que son, pero nunca antes había visto un semidiós, es posible que digan la verdad.

Harry cerró los ojos, recordando que Percy y él compartían la habilidad de respirar bajo el agua y sin gustarle hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a encontrarnos con los demás para que podamos explicártelo todo?—preguntó Apolo poniéndose en pie.

Harry siguió mirándolo de forma inexpresiva antes de ponerse de pie también.

— ¿Dónde?

—En el bosque.

Harry asintió, pensativo. El bosque estaba conectado con el bosque oscuro de Hogwarts y allí había un par de criaturas que podrían ayudarle si… ¿Pero a quién intentaba engañar? Si el dios quisiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho y no habría nada que pudiera hacer.

Además tenía la sensación de que necesitaría el apoyo de sus amigos, aunque no para luchar, y Harry siempre seguía sus instintos.

—Supongo que si hay más de vosotros en el bosque, no os importará que nos acompañen unos amigos. —Comentó con indiferencia.

— ¿Los chicos sentados junto a la ventana?—preguntó Apolo.

Harry y Draco se congelaron y Canuto gimoteó por lo bajo. Harry miró al perro y suspiró.

—Sí, los chicos que están junto a la ventana. —respondió resignado. — ¿Qué los ha delatado?

—Nada, en realidad. Soy el dios de la verdad, es por eso que sus intentos de no prestarnos atención se veían falsos para mí y cuando has dicho que pensabas traer a unos amigos, simplemente he conectado las dos cosas. —aclaró Apolo con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

Harry volvió a suspirar y maldijo en voz baja, con lo que se ganó un comentario divertido de su padrino perruno.

— ¿En qué parte del bosque están?

—Pues no sabría decirte exactamente, pero cuando veníamos hacia aquí pasamos cerca de una vieja casa que parecía abandonada. No sé si eso ayuda. —Añadió Nico.

—Sí que lo hace. Creo que sé dónde dices. Dadme unos segundos.

Harry sacó su pergamino de un bolsillo y murmuró la contraseña en voz lo bastante baja para que ni siquiera Canuto lo oyera. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y rápidamente escribió una nota a Neville, Fred, George y Luna para que se reunieran con ellos en la zona del bosque más cercana a la Casa de los Gritos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Nico asomándose por encima de su hombro justo a tiempo para ver desaparecer el mensaje. — ¡Guay! ¿Todos los magos se comunican así?

—No, los métodos de los mundo mágico no son tan eficientes. Este pergamino es un invento de Harry. —respondió Draco mirando a Harry con un pequeño brillo de orgullo por su amigo.

— ¡Es increíble! ¿Te importaría explicarme cómo funciona?

Nico lo miró con ojos implorantes, entusiasmado y un poco tímido. Miró alrededor y vio que los otros semidioses e incluso el dios lo miraban con curiosidad. Harry se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no, pero será mejor que esperemos a que estemos fuera de Hogsmeade. Y, por favor, no digáis mi nombre demasiado alto.

Los tres semidioses y el dios asintieron hacia el chico y Draco miró disimuladamente en dirección a la mesa. Fred captó su mirada y le dio el más leve asentimiento.

—Han recibido el mensaje, Harry.

Harry asintió a Draco y les indicó a los demás que echaran a andar. Apolo lideró el camino hacia el bosque cuando salieron de la aldea y lo siguieron durante unos minutos.

Por el camino, Harry les explicó cómo funcionaban los pergaminos y los semidioses quedaron impresionados, aunque no lo estaban tanto hasta que Draco empezó a explicarles los niveles de magia que Harry había tenido que utilizar para crearlos.

Apolo hizo algún comentario apreciativo de vez en cuando, pero en su mayoría solo escuchaba. Cuando Draco empezó a hablar del trabajo de Harry con los semidioses, Harry preguntó al dios sobre algunas de las cosas que había leído sobre la mitología y no le sorprendió que algunos de los mitos fueran falsos o muy inexactos.

Estaban hablando tan cómodamente, que Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de hablar inglés hasta que vio la mirada de Draco.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿En qué idioma estás hablando, Harry?

El chico repasó la conversación y se dio cuenta de a qué se refería su amigo. Hacía algunos minutos que la conversación había pasado a ser en griego antiguo.

—Lo siento, Draco. Nunca había tenido nadie con quien pudiera hablar en griego y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que había cambiado de idioma. —se disculpó.

Su amigo se limitó a mirarlo con diversión. Harry parecía muy emocionado con la conversación y no podía evitar sonreír.

—Es extraño, ¿verdad?—comentó Percy mirándolo. —Poder hablar un idioma que nunca has oído o estudiado, quiero decir. A mí se me hizo muy raro.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú no aprendiste griego?—inquirió Harry intrigado.

—Claro que no. Todos los semidioses podemos hablar griego antiguo, en cambio tenemos problemas con los idiomas actuales. —Informó Thalia.

—Eso es interesante. De todas formas, yo llevo dos años estudiando griego por mi cuenta y me fue bastante sencillo. —Murmuró para sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos pasaron a Canuto que, extrañamente, caminaba en silencio a su lado, por lo que se perdió la mirada sorprendido de los tres semidioses, aunque Draco no lo hiciera.

La Casa de los Gritos no tardó en aparecer a la vista y se sentaron en las raíces de un grupo de árboles para esperar por los demás.

— ¿Por qué no les has dicho a tus amigos que vinieran con nosotros?

—Porque no quiero que algunas personas me encuentren. Nos hemos disfrazado para que nadie pueda reconocernos y ver a mis amigos acercarse a mí, podría hacer sospechar a esas personas.

—Vaya, eso no parece bueno. ¿Por qué necesitas esconderte de ellos?—preguntó esta vez Percy.

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron y Canuto, notándolo, se acercó a él y se presionó contra su costado. Harry bajó la mirada hacia él y le acarició la cabeza.

—Digamos que eso podréis averiguarlo dependiendo de la información que luego me ofrezcáis. —Explicó con cautela.

Apolo sonrió cálidamente hacia él, sin parecer en absoluto molesto como Harry habría esperado.

De pronto, Canuto se puso en pie y olfateó el aire. Se oyó el crujido de unas ramas y los semidioses se tensaron mirando alrededor. Harry sintió que el agarre de la runespoor se tensaba alrededor de su cintura.

—Huelo humanos, maestro. Aún no sé quiénes son.

Harry se giró hacia su padrino y le preguntó con la mirada. El olfato de Canuto tenía un alcance mayor que su amiga reptil.

—Reconozco el olor de los gemelos. Hay otros dos, pero no recuerdo el olor de Luna y Neville, así que solo puedo suponer que son ellos.

Harry se relajó ante las palabras de su padrino y esperó sentado. Al ver su postura relajada, Draco también se tranquilizó y miró a los demás con un aire casi aburrido.

Percy se movió un poco para colocarse en una postura defensiva y en el proceso pisó una ramita.

— ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?—Preguntó una voz.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Sí, Nev. Estamos aquí. —Indicó Harry poniéndose en pie ante la tensa mirada de los semidioses y asomándose por el costado de un árbol para hacerle señas a sus amigos de que se acercaran.

Neville y los demás le hicieron caso, pero todos llevaban las varitas fuertemente sujetas en las manos, por si acaso. Harry sonrió al notarlo y les indicó que las bajaran.

Cuando sus amigos estaban lo bastante cerca, empezó a hacer las presentaciones con una sonrisa divertida.

—Chicos, os presento a Thalia, hija de Zeus, Percy, hijo de Poseidón; y Nico, hijo de Hades.

Los recién llegados lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, menos Luna que tenía su típica expresión soñadora, y él les sonrió con inocencia.

— ¿Son dioses?—preguntó Neville con tono algo asustado.

—Semidioses. —respondió Luna antes de que él tuviera tiempo para hacerlo.

Harry ni siquiera se preguntó cómo la joven Ravenclaw lo había sabido, aunque Percy y los demás sí, y le sonrió mientras asentía.

—Y este es Apolo.

En ese momento la expresión de sus amigos cambió a una de aturdimiento y Harry se preguntó si alguno estaba a punto de desmayarse. Incluso Luna parecía genuinamente sorprendida. Percy y los otros les sonrieron con comprensión.

—Sí, es un poco difícil de creer, ¿no?

Neville asintió y los gemelos recuperaron su voz.

— ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Un dios!

—Esto solo podía pasar siendo amigo de Harry.

Los gemelos rieron y Harry los miró fingiendo molestia mientras todo el mundo reía.

—Bueno, estos son mis amigos Neville, —comenzó señalándolos uno a uno. —Fred, George y Luna.

— ¿Cómo te las arreglas para distinguir siempre a los gemelos?—preguntó Draco mirando molesto e intrigado a Harry.

—Es cierto, ¿cómo lo haces?—demandaron ellos con un puchero.

—Si os lo dijera, no sería tan divertido. —replicó con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Los gemelos suspiraron exageradamente y todos volvieron a reír.

—Bueno, entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Vamos a reunirnos con algunos otros más antes de responder a las preguntas de Harry. —Explicó Thalia.

—Si eres un dios, supongo que conocerás…—comenzó Fred echando a andar tras Apolo.

—…a Hermes, dios de los bromistas. —terminó George con esa peculiar manera de hablar acabando las frases del otro a la que tan aficionados eran.

—Sí, es mi hermano, después de todo. —Respondió divertido Apolo. —En realidad vamos a encontrarnos con él ahora.

Harry lo oyó y lo miró con cautela.

— ¿Hay otro dios al que vamos a conocer?

—Sí. —Acordó Apolo, pensando aún más divertido que iban a encontrarse a unos cuantos.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con aire resignado.

—Fred, George y el dios de las bromas. Genial. Merlín sabe lo que saldrá de eso. —suspiró.

Y entonces, Canuto ladró, como para recordarle que estaba allí mismo. Harry gimió y Neville y Luna rieron, entendiendo lo mismo que Harry.

Los gemelos miraron a Canuto por primera vez desde que habían llegado y volvieron a echarse a reír como cuando lo vieron llegar a las Tres Escobas. El perro se veía bastante ridículo gruñendo amenazadoramente y con los rizos casi tapándole los ojos.

—Ese pelo te sienta bien, Canuto. —Comentó Luna sofocando una risita.

Él perro gruño y Harry volvió a ser el único que oyó el puñado de maldiciones que soltó el perro.

—Eso dijimos Harry y yo. —Acordó Draco escondiendo una sonrisa.

Percy, Thalia, Nico y Apolo los miraron sin comprender la broma, pero no llegaron a preguntar porque justo entonces, un claro lleno de gente apareció ante ellos.

Harry y sus amigos miraron a su alrededor con cautela. Había adultos y adolescentes por igual. Harry sintió el poder que emanaba de los adultos y se sorprendió de notar que, a pesar de ser diferentes, tenían algo que le recordaba a Apolo. Entonces supo que eran dioses.

Los demás adolescentes parecían de la edad de Percy o un par de años mayores y supuso que también serían semidioses.

En cuanto entraron, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente, a lo que Draco y los gemelos rieron, mientras Neville también se sonrojaba y Luna seguía a lo suyo como siempre.

— ¿Percy?—preguntó un hombre mirándolo con curiosidad, pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—Es él, padre. Lleva un disfraz para que no lo reconozcan, pero es Harry.

«Así que ese es Poseidón, el padre de Percy.» Harry observó al dios con curiosidad, pero todavía mostrando respeto en su rostro.

El dios se parecía bastante a su hijo, o más bien, Percy se parecía bastante a su padre. Sin duda tenían los mismo ojos verde azulados y el mismo pelo negro. Tenía barba recién recortada y un montón de arrugas alrededor de los ojos y las mejillas.

—Sí, es él. Lleva un glamour para atenuar su apariencia, como os expliqué. Aunque la magia que cambia su color de pelo no es la misma. —Confirmó una de las mujeres presentes. —Por cierto, soy Hécate.

Harry y sus amigos la miraron estupefactos. Estaban ante la diosa de la magia, ante su diosa.

—Es un honor conoceros, lady Hécate. —Tartamudeó Draco mirando a la mujer ante él.

Era hermosa, de porte regio y aspecto antiguo, a pesar de que aparentaba una treintena de años. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos negros, que brillaban de otros colores con la luz.

Los dioses les invitaron a acercarse y se presentaron ellos y sus hijos. Cuando hubieron acabado, los magos se veían aturdidos, excepto Harry que se encontraba sintiéndose más a gusto entre aquellos seres que entre la mayoría de la gente.

— ¿Vais a presentaros?—preguntó Hermes con diversión evidente mientras, a su lado, Apolo le susurraba algo al oído que hacía que sonriera aún más amplio.

—Yo soy…

—Harry Potter.

Harry miró a la diosa Atenea y asintió, sonrojándose de vergüenza. Si habían querido hablar con él, era evidente que sabrían su nombre. La diosa le sonrió gentilmente.

— ¿Y quiénes son tus amigos?

Harry miró a sus amigos y vio que estaban todavía boquiabiertos, especialmente Fred y George que miraban a Hermes con adoración. Al parecer tardarían un rato en recuperarse, aunque Draco y Luna serían los primeros.

—Estos son Neville, Luna, Fred y George, y Draco.

— ¿No dijiste que se llamaba Drake?—preguntó Nico confundido.

—Yo lo llamo Drake en privado. Pensé que, como nadie lo sabe, la forma más fácil de esconderlo sería a simple vista.

—Muy inteligente. —Aprobó Atenea logrando que se sonrojara de nuevo.

— ¿No vas a presentarnos a la serpiente?—Preguntó Artemisa.

Harry la miró sobresaltado y entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga runespoor estaba siseando tratando de averiguar porque su corazón se había acelerado al llegar al claro. Había estado tan sorprendido que no la había notado.

Siseando de vuelta, pidió a su amiga que se mostrara ante los dioses, lo cual la serpiente hizo sin que se lo dijera dos veces. Se desenroscó de su cintura y salió por el cuello su túnica, enrollándose en su brazo con las cabezas cerca de su corazón.

— ¿Las has nombrado?

—Sí, se llaman Fídi, Oneiro e Igetis. —respondió un poco tímidamente.

—Son buenos nombres. —murmuró la diosa aprobadoramente.

Después, Artemisa saludó a las serpientes y Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en pársel, pero luego estuvo a punto de golpearse en la cabeza. Era normal que hablara pársel, era la diosa de los animales salvajes.

La serpiente respondió respetuosamente a la diosa, entusiasmada al haber conocido una segunda persona que hablaba su idioma.

— ¿Y el animago? ¿No vas a presentárnoslo?—Añadió la diosa Hécate mirando a Sirius.

Harry se tensó visiblemente y palideció. El perro a su lado se pegó más a él, tratando de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, antes de alejarse un par de pasos y transformarse.

— ¡Canuto!—protestó Harry mirando a los dioses con alarma.

Cuando se hizo evidente que estos no iban a pulverizarlo al instante y solo lo miraban con curiosidad y en algunos casos diversión, Harry se relajó un poco.

Los semidioses, en cambio, miraban a Sirius como si nunca hubieran visto nada así, lo cual era probable. Su reacción le hizo recordar a Harry la primera vez que él mismo vio una transformación de animago, en primer año cuando McGonagall hizo una demostración ante la clase.

—Él es mi padrino, Sirius. —dijo con voz algo temblorosa.

El cambio de su padrino pareció sacar de su estupor a sus amigos, que no pudieron evitar echarse a reír al ver al hombre que los periódicos presentaban como un asesino en masa con rizos rubios.

Al sonido de las risas, Sirius se giró hacia los niños y les dirigió una mirada de muerte. Harry se tapó la boca para esconder su propia sonrisa.

—Fred y George Weasley, os habéis ganado a los merodeadores como enemigo por esta broma. —murmuró amenazador.

— ¿Por qué? No es culpa nuestra, podías…—empezó Fred con una sonrisa.

—…haber usado el tinte extra. —finalizó George cuando paró de reír.

— ¿Tinte extra?—gruñó congelándose. —No había ningún tinte extra.

—Sí que lo había. Nosotros mismo lo metimos para…

—…después de que hubieras usado este. ¿No te lo dijo Harry?

—Le dejamos una nota. —exclamaron los dos.

Sirius se giró lentamente hacia su ahijado, que trató de sonreír con inocencia a su padrino.

— ¿Había otro tinte y no me lo dijiste?—preguntó lentamente.

— ¿Harry?—preguntaron Neville y Draco al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Harry suspiró exageradamente y levantó las manos.

— ¿Qué esperabas? No podía dejar que una broma como esa no saliera a la calle. Soy un merodeador, después de todo.

Sirius miró estupefacto a su ahijado, sin poder creer que le hubiera gastado una broma aprovechando otra broma.

—Adoro a mi sobrinito. —Murmuró Hermes limpiándose una lágrima de orgullo imaginaria. —Esa broma ha sido simplemente fantástica. Y, Ares, me debes cinco dracmas.

Sus últimas palabras, por suerte para los Tres Grandes dioses, llamaron la atención suficiente para que nadie notara el desliz del dios al llamar a Harry su sobrino ante de que le hubieran explicado la verdad.

Ares miró al dios y gruñó antes de pasarle algunas monedas.

— ¿Qué apostaron?—preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—Yo aposté a que de mayor Harry sería un bromista como yo. —respondió Hermes encantado. —Ares dijo que no tendría sentido del humor como…

El dios calló cuando algunos le miraron en advertencia, entre ellos su propio hijo, que se había presentado como Luke Castellán.

—Pero Harry nunca ha gastado bromas antes. —comentó Neville confundido.

—Que no lo hayan pillado no significa que no las haya gastado. —replicó Draco conociendo el secreto del chico.

— ¿Recordáis que cada año hay alguien que gasta varias bromas y nadie ha logrado averiguar quién es?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí, al principio pensamos que era Peeves. —Murmuró Neville confundido.

—Cambia la temperatura del agua en las duchas, deja objetos que dan pequeñas descargas y cosas así…

—...pero una vez al año gasta una broma que afecta a todos los alumnos de todas las casas y a todos los profesores.

—Y parece tener algo contra nosotros, pero…

—…no podemos proclamar una guerra de bromas sin saber quién es…

—…así que gastamos bromas a toda la escuela para intentar devolver el golpe…

—…pero siempre consigue superarnos. —exclamó George.

—Eso es porque vosotros sois, actualmente, los mayores bromistas del colegio. Alguien tiene que mantener el equilibrio y gastaros bromas a vosotros. —murmuró Harry seriamente, pero con un brillo pícaro.

— ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—No me digas que conoces al Fantasma de las Bromas y no nos lo has dicho. —dijo Fred acusador.

—Oh, vamos, dicen que sois inteligentes, por los calzones de Merlín. ¡Él es el Fantasma de las Bromas!—casi gritó Draco.

Los gemelos lo miraron en blanco antes de abalanzarse sobre él y enterrarlo en un abrazo.

— ¡Tienes que decirnos cómo lo haces!—exclamaron.

Draco miró el cambio boquiabierto. Un segundo estaban deseando derrotar al Fantasma de las Bromas y al siguiente estaban diciéndole lo orgullosos que estaban de él. Nunca entendería a los gemelos Weasley.

—Bueno, hermanito, sin duda a ti no te hemos perdido. —comentó George limpiándose una lágrima que no estaba seguro de si era real o no.

—Un merodeador y el Fantasma de las Bromas, ni más ni menos. —murmuraba Fred sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sin duda es un bromista. —comentó Hermes con una amplia sonrisa.

«Que nunca conozca a los hermanos Stoll, que nunca conozca a los hermanos Stoll…»rezaban en silencio todos los semidioses menos Luke, que sonreía ampliamente.

«Oh, no. Hermes ya tiene un nuevo compinche» pensaban por su parte los dioses con aire de fatalidad.

Zeus se aclaró la garganta, llamando así la atención de todos.

—Bueno, tu parecido con Hermes sin duda no es el motivo por el que estamos aquí. —comentó en sonriéndole con amabilidad inusual en él.

El chico de pelo negro alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas que Zeus tan bien recordaba se encontraron con los grises del rey de los dioses. El chico se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Percy me dijo que sabían por qué tengo ciertas habilidades. —dijo el pelinegro un poco tímidamente, pero con seriedad inusual en alguien tan joven como él.

—Así es. La explicación es un poco larga, así que quizás sería mejor si tú y tus amigos os sentarais. —Respondió Poseidón.

Ellos obedecieron sin dudar y se sentaron cómodamente en troncos después de que Sirius echara algunos hechizos para convertirlo en cómodas sillas, sorprendiendo a los semidioses a pesar de que sabían que eran magos.

— ¿Quieres que te quite el glamour antes de que empecemos, Harry?—se ofreció Hécate amablemente.

Harry asintió y agradeció a la diosa. Cuando el glamour hubo desaparecido, Harry notó que su piel era aún más pálida y brillaba extrañamente.

— ¿Por qué no os quitáis el resto de magia que os cubre?

Harry volvió a asentir a la diosa y echó el hechizo que quitaría el tinte sobre su padrino, Draco y él mismo. Draco se quitó también las lentillas y un par de chicas se lo quedaron mirando, lo cual hinchó aún más el ego del rubio, que sonrió encantadoramente haciendo que Harry le diera un codazo en broma.

Su padrino se sintió aliviado al ver que su pelo volvió a ser negro y no tan rizado. Harry, en cambio, volvía a tener el pelo negro y revuelto, pero era más oscuro de lo normal.

Maldijo a Dumbledore, suponiendo correctamente que era obra del viejo mago, y decidió esperar a estar ante un espejo antes de averiguar que más había cambiado en él.

—Harry, ¿por qué estabas tan preocupado por tu padrino?—Preguntó con curiosidad Annabeth, que se había presentado como hija de Atenea.

Era una chica bastante guapa, rubia y de ojos gris tormentosos. Tenía un aire de inteligencia que le recordaba un poco a Hermione.

—Casi parecía que creyeras que íbamos a atacarlo. —Comentó medio en broma Clarisse, la hija de Ares.

Harry se tensó y la miró con cautela. Era una chica robusta, no exactamente guapa, pero con cierto atractivo. Tenía el pelo color caramelo y los ojos marrones oscuros. Harry estaba pensando que responder cuando Sirius se le adelantó.

—Soy un asesino en masas buscado y si me atrapan estaré peor que muerto.

Harry levantó la mano y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡Au! ¡Eso duele, ahijado!

—Eso por decir estupideces. —exclamó entre dientes antes de notar los rostros de los dioses y apresurarse a explicar lo que había dicho. —Mi padrino fue injustamente condenado por traicionar a mis padres, asesinar a doce muggles y a un mago llamado Peter Pettigrew, que fue el verdadero autor de los crímenes. —Explicó con la voz teñida de odio hacia el traidor. —Si los aurores atrapan a Sirius, le darán el beso del dementor.

Sus amigos se estremecieron ante la mención de las viles criaturas, especialmente Sirius.

—¿Qué son los muggles y los aurores?—preguntó Annabeth.

—¿Y qué es ese beso del dementor?—indagó Luke.

—Los muggles son las personas no mágicas. —respondió Draco.

—Los aurores son un grupo de magos de élite encargados de atrapar criminales en el mundo mágico. —añadió Sirius.

—Y los dementores son unas de las criaturas más viles que existen. Seres encapuchados que succionan la alegría, la esperanza y toda emoción positiva de las personas que están a su alrededor. —Explicó Harry lentamente. —Se alimentan de ellos y te hacen revivir tus peores recuerdos. Son los guardianes de la cárcel mágica, Azkaban. —Ninguno pasó por alto el estremecimiento de Sirius. —El beso del dementor es el mayor castigo que puede haber en nuestra sociedad. Cuando lo dan, los dementores se bajan la capucha y literalmente te besan. Succionan tu alma, pero tu cuerpo sigue con vida, como una cáscara vacía.

Los semidioses escuchaban sus palabras, embelesados y horrorizados al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes matarlos?—preguntaron algunos.

—No se ha averiguado todavía ninguna forma. Lo máximo que se ha logrado es un hechizo que los obliga a alejarse, pero muy pocos magos son capaces de realizarlo con éxito. —dijo Fred con seriedad.

—Se llama hechizo patronus y es una fuerza positiva que los expulsa. La mayoría de los magos no son capaces de lanzar nada más que un poco de niebla, pero el verdadero patronus toma la forma de un animal que protege al mago. —siguió explicando George.

Los dioses escuchaban con un poco de curiosidad, excepto Hécate que asentía de vez en cuando, y los semidioses tenían las mismas expresiones que los compañeros de Harry habían tenido cuando oyeron hablar de ellos por primera vez.

—¿Por qué la mayoría de los magos no pueden hacerlo?

—Hace falta ser muy poderoso para ser capaz de crear un patronus, es aún más difícil mantenerlo en contra de un solo dementor. Imagina que no fuera solo uno. Los recuerdos atormentarían al mago y le impedirían pensar en una memoria feliz lo suficiente para crear su patronus. —Añadió Draco.

—Entonces si ahora apareciera uno o varios dementores, estaríamos perdidos. No habría manera de ahuyentarlos. —murmuró un hijo de Apolo.

—En cualquier otro momento tendrías razón, pero no ahora. —replicó Neville mirando a Harry.

—¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó Annabeth mientras la diosa Hécate miraba a Harry con ojos brillantes.

—Hace más de un año, Harry se convirtió en la persona más joven en toda la historia en dominar el hechizo patronus y también en la única persona que ha ahuyentado más de tres dementores en solitario. —explicó Neville con orgullo.

Harry se sonrojó ante la mirada de todos los presentes y trató de explicar que no había sido para tanto.

—¿Cuántos ahuyentó?—preguntó Luke con curiosidad.

—Estábamos más ocupados en salvar nuestras almas que en contarlos, pero habían más de cien y seguían llegando más. —Murmuró Sirius.

—Harry siempre ha sido un mago muy poderoso. Suele ser capaz de hacer cosas que ningún otro ha podido antes. —Comentó Luna con su habitual mirada soñadora.

Harry volvió a sonrojarse ante los comentarios apreciativos de los semidioses y las sonrisas de los dioses y los magos.

—Volviendo a un tema más serio, yo pensaba que los magos utilizaban veritaserum y pensaderos en sus juicios. —Comentó Hécate sin dejar de mirar a Harry con los ojos aún brillantes.

—Sirius nunca recibió un juicio. Como se suponía que era el único que había sobrevivido y el ministerio necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar, Crouch envió a Sirius a Azkaban. Sirius se convirtió en la primera y única persona en la historia en escapar de la cárcel mágica hace dos años. Ese mismo año yo vi con mis propios ojos que Pettigrew estaba vivo y vivía oculto como la rata del hermano pequeño de los gemelos.

—Yo me enteré de que estaba en Hogwarts y escapé para intentar matarlo antes de que hiciera daño a Harry. Al final, Harry me convenció de que lo mantuviéramos con vida para que yo pudiera ser libre, pero, bueno, hubo algunas complicaciones y la maldita rata se escapó. —gruñó Sirius con amargura.

—Lo siento, Sirius. —susurró Harry en voz baja.

—No te disculpes, tú hiciste lo correcto. Nadie tuvo la culpa de que escapara. Estaba fuera de nuestro control.

Harry asintió y miró a los dioses a su alrededor, que estaban mirando a Apolo en busca de una confirmación de que lo que decían era verdad.

Cuando Apolo asintió, Zeus se sintió aliviado. Después de todo, era el dios de la justicia y no habría querido tener que castigar a alguien a quien Harry parecía tener tanto cariño. Tendría que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas y que el hombre al fin tuviera justicia.

—Bueno, es hora de volver al tema de tus habilidades. Antes parecías impaciente. —Intervino Hera con un tono maternal que no solía dirigirse a los hijos de su marido. Pero por otro lado, ella le había tomado mucho cariño cuando era un bebé y había estado deseando volver a verlo.

Después de eso, todos se pusieron cómodos para escuchar lo que Zeus tenía que decir, pero antes los amigos de Harry le preguntaron de qué habilidades hablaba y, recordando que no les había contado eso todavía, tuvo que explicárselo todo.


	8. Chapter 7

Gracias, me alegra que os esté gustando la historia. Sobre tener una gran imaginación, bueno, eso dicen también los que me conocen y no tengo intención de dejar estas historias sin terminar, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Aunque he de decir que no estoy muy segura de cuando podré volver a actualizar, al menos estaré quince días sin poder. Después intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Espero que esta historia siga gustándoos igual y espero que disfrutéis el próximo capítulo.

Capítulo 7

—Hace años, mis hermanos y yo hicimos un pacto. Los tres juramos sobre el río Estigia que no tendríamos más hijos con mortales. —Acababan de empezar y Harry ya tenía preguntas. —Sí, lo sé, no cumplimos el pacto.

—Yo sí. —Lo interrumpió Hades.

—Pero Nico…—comenzó Harry con timidez.

—Yo nací en 1941. Es una larga historia. —dijo Nico.

— ¿Y en qué año hicieron ese pacto, Lord Zeus?

—Nada de lord, Harry. Es solo Zeus. —le dijo con suavidad.

—Y eso va para todos nosotros. —Añadió Poseidón no queriendo oír a su hijo llamarlo así. —El pacto lo hicimos en 1980.

Harry asintió y volvió a mirar a Zeus, esperando que continuara.

—El pacto fue necesario porque los hijos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades eran demasiado poderosos. —Explicó Atenea sintiendo la necesidad de que comprendieran esa necesidad. —Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón pelearon contra los hijos de Hades por el dominio del mundo. Hubo más de seis millones de muertos por culpa de esa disputa.

— ¿Pero la Segunda Guerra Mundial no fue causada por Grindelwald?—preguntó confundido Draco.

—Bueno, es posible que eso tuviera algo que ver también. —concedió Hécate con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Quién es Grindelwald?—Preguntó Charles Beckendorf, un hijo de Hefestos.

—Fue el Señor Oscuro durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Él creía que los magos eran superiores a los muggles y, por eso, trató de convencer al mundo mágico de esclavizarlos. —explicó Draco.

—Como si los magos no hubieran esclavizado a suficientes criaturas. —Murmuró Harry sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Debido a esto, no vio las miradas y sonrisas que los dioses intercambiaron entre ellos. Hécate tenía los ojos cada vez más brillantes. Al parecer el pequeño dios no solo era un gran mago, sino que también era lo bastante compasivo para que le indignara la esclavitud de sus criaturas.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados y no lo vio. Además, su mirada no hubiera tenido demasiado efecto, su amigo imponía realmente allí sentado con una silenciosa serpiente descansando sus tres cabezas en su hombro.

—Grindelwald fue el que impulsó al muggle Hitler a comenzar la Guerra. Eso provocó una guerra mágica al mismo tiempo que la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero la nuestra duró más tiempo. —terminó de explicar el rubio.

Los Tres Grandes miraron a Hécate con los ceños fruncidos. Al parecer había habido más fuerzas en juego que sus hijos en esa guerra.

—Bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema. —Suspiró Zeus provocando que Harry abriera los ojos. —El caso es que realizamos un pacto que acabamos por romper. Y sí, lo sé, tú no lo rompiste, Hades. —Añadió Zeus antes de que su hermano mayor tuviera tiempo de decir nada.

—En aquel entonces, las peleas entre nosotros se multiplicaron. Siempre hemos tenido peleas, pero los enfrentamientos entre nuestros hijos agravaron las cosas. —Continuó Poseidón. —No éramos capaces de estar de acuerdo en nada y eso empezó a reflejarse en el estado de nuestros reinos.

—Pensamos que si encontrábamos algo que nos uniera, las peleas cesarían. —Dijo Hades tomando el relevo de sus hermanos. —Es por eso que, antes de hacer el pacto, hicimos un último intento de encontrar algo que nos uniera.

— ¿Lo encontraron?—Interrumpió Neville con timidez.

—Sí, lo encontramos. —Murmuró Poseidón sin un asomo de molestia. —Pensamos que, si eran nuestros hijos lo que nos separaba más, sería un hijo lo que más nos uniera.

Harry supo instintivamente lo que los gemelos iban a decir y se levantó silenciosamente, colocándose entre ellos a sus espaldas.

Los dos Weasley se miraron y sonrieron antes de girarse hacia los dioses una vez más, sin notar al otro mago detrás de ellos.

— ¿Quieren decir que ustedes tres…? ¡Au! ¡Eso duele!—se quejaron, interrumpiéndose cuando Harry los golpeó en la cabeza.

—Pues dejad de pensar tonterías, o al menos no intentéis decirlas en voz alta. Y la próxima vez no os golpearé, os maldeciré. —amenazó.

Los gemelos tragaron saliva, sabiendo que iba en serio y asintieron, un poco asustados por la mirada del chico, mientras los otros magos y los semidioses intentaban esconder una sonrisa.

Apolo y Hermes, que habían entendido lo que los gemelos iban a insinuar, hicieron un puchero. Les habría encantado ver la reacción de su padre.

Por otra parte, los Tres Grandes decidieron ignorar el comentario y sonrieron un poco al ver que los dos magos tomaban tan en serio a su hijo. Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que la mirada que les había lanzado era digna de Hades. Ellos mismos estaban seguros de que no se trataba de una broma.

Harry volvió a sentarse junto a Sirius, que alzó una ceja y le dio una sonrisa divertida. A cambio, el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, como decía, pensamos que un hijo nos uniría. Así que fuimos a pedir ayuda a Hécate. Ella y Hefestos crearon un… "cuenco" sería la mejor palabra para describirlo. Estaba impregnado con magia y forjado con bronce celestial.

Los dos dioses nombrados asintieron ante lo dicho, habiendo sido un duro trabajo por parte de ambos. El cuenco tenía que ser capaz de resistir el icor de los dioses.

—Ese día, mis hermanos y yo mezclamos nuestra sangre, el icor, en el cuenco con la intención de crear un niño que fuera hijo de los tres. —Siguió explicando Zeus. —Y funcionó.

—Nuestro hijo detuvo todas las peleas. Nunca habíamos estado tan en paz en el Olimpo. Por una vez, nadie se peleaba. Las disputas entre los dioses se resolvían pacíficamente. —Declaró Hades.

—Incluso en el Campamento Mestizo se notaba la armonía que había en ese entonces en el Olimpo. —Añadió Poseidón.

— ¿Qué es el Campamento Mestizo?—Preguntó Harry.

—Es un campamento para semidioses. Es el único lugar en el que estamos seguros de los monstruos. Mejor te hablamos de él en otro momento. —Explicó Silena, hija de Afrodita. —Pero ahora creo que deberíamos seguir con la historia.

—Queríamos tanto a ese niño. No queríamos que creciera pensando que sus padres no eran capaces de estar en la misma habitación sin pelearse, y lo mismo ocurría con los demás dioses.

—No solo era nuestro pequeño príncipe, era nuestro hermano, sobrino, primo… Por una vez, la familia estaba verdaderamente unida, y no por algún tipo de guerra. —Explicó Hermes con algo que parecía añoranza reflejado en sus ojos.

—Algunos de nosotros crecimos entre peleas de los demás dioses. Ese pequeño era tan dulce e inocente que no queríamos que tuviera la misma infancia. —Intervino la diosa Artemisa.

—Durante uno meses, todo fue bien. Nuestro príncipe ya era poderoso, puesto que era el heredero de los reinos de sus tres padres. —Añadió Ares. —Pero de todas formas, algunos de nosotros decidimos compartir algunos de nuestros dones con el pequeño.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso no duró mucho tiempo?—Susurró Fred a su gemelos, pero lo bastante alto para que Harry lo oyera.

—Pero esa paz no duró mucho tiempo. —Dijo Hefestos confirmando las sospechas de los magos. —Solos unos meses después de la llegada del bebé, fue secuestrado.

— ¿Secuestrado? ¿Cómo puede un niño ser secuestrado en el Olimpo?—preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

—Otro dios debió de hacerlo. —Dijo Afrodita mirando al chico rubio como si fuera obvio. —Ningún mortal habría podido.

—Sí. —Murmuró Zeus con el ceño fruncido. —Cuando nuestro hijo desapareció, todo el Olimpo se volcó en la búsqueda. Pero era imposible. Quien se lo llevó, había ocultado su presencia para que pareciera la de un mortal.

—Había demasiadas presencias iguales para que pudiéramos encontrarlo, pero eso no nos detuvo de intentarlo. —Murmuró Dionisos hablando por primera vez desde la presentación.

—Era un niño tan hermoso, con el pelo negro, la piel blanca y unos preciosos ojos brillantes y profundos como esmeraldas. —Murmuró Hera mirando a Harry con aire maternal. —Todos queríamos protegerlo, pero no podíamos hacerlo si no sabíamos dónde estaba.

Los magos miraron a Harry con asombro, creyendo comprender al fin lo que eso significaba. El chico, por su parte, siseó algo a la serpiente y cerró los ojos cuando esta respondió.

XXX

— ¿A qué huelo yo, Oneiro?—preguntó Harry a la cabeza central de la serpiente después de oír la historia.

—Tú nunca has tenido olor, maestro. Solo presencia. —Siseó la serpiente con sorpresa.

Harry cerró los ojos. Era imposible. Tenía que haber algún tipo de error, una equivocación, tenía que ser algún tipo de broma… Sí, eso era, una broma…

—Los dioses no tenemos olor, pequeño, solo presencia. —Siseó otra voz con dulzura.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Artemisa, ignorando a todos los demás.

—Pero tiene que ser un error. Yo no puedo… no puedo ser… —Dijo sin dejar de hablar en pársel.

—Un dios. Vamos, Harry. Sé que eres más inteligente que eso. Sabes que todo encaja. Que no murieras cuando eras un bebé, que tengas ciertas habilidades especiales, que estando entre mucha gente te sientas inexplicablemente solo…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó con sorpresa.

—Te lo explicaré en otro momento. —Sonrió la diosa. — Harry, sabes que eres especial. Siempre lo has sabido, de alguna manera. Yo misma te di el don de hablar y entender a los animales cuando solo eras un bebé. Toda la familia ha estado buscándote. Tus padres han estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo.

Harry bajó la mirada ante las palabras de la diosa. Todo encajaba, todo apuntaba a la misma conclusión, pero no era capaz de asumirlo. ¿Cómo podía él ser un dios cuando ni siquiera había podido defenderse de sus "parientes"?

Y no solo un dios, si todo era cierto, él era hijo de los tres dioses más importantes y poderosos del Olimpo.

— ¿Y si no soy lo que esperan? ¿Y si les decepciono?—siseó mirando a la diosa con la angustia grabada en su rostro.

Ante tal expresión, los dioses del Olimpo sintieron que se les encogía el corazón. ¿Qué podía estar causando tanto dolor al pequeño?

Los magos también se preocuparon ante la evidente angustia de Harry. El joven mago no era alguien que mostrara sus sentimientos a menudo y debía de ser algo muy malo para que estos se mostraran tan claramente.

—Harry, nunca podrías decepcionarlos. Ni a tus padres, ni a ninguno de nosotros. —Susurró con gentileza la diosa. —Llevamos muchos años buscándote y echándote de menos y te aseguro, que no hay nada que pudiera decepcionarnos de ti. Escuchamos un poco sobre tus "aventuras" y deberías haber visto los rostros de tus padres. Estaban tristes porque hubieras tenido que pasar por todo eso solo cuando lo único que ellos querían era protegerte de todo, pero también estaban llenos de orgullo de que hubieras seguido adelante.

Harry la miró con la duda grabada en su rostro, pero al final asintió y bajó la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de confortarlo.

Harry parpadeó con rapidez para deshacerse de las lágrimas y alzó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con tres dioses tremendamente preocupados que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Los magos miraban a Harry impresionados, excepto Sirius que en ese momento no tenía espacio para nada más que la preocupación en su mente. Incluso Luna estaba totalmente sorprendida. Ella podía creer muchas cosas, pero esto iba más allá de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

—Entonces, Harry no es un Potter. —trató de aclarar Draco, aunque sonó más como una pregunta que una declaración.

—Harry es un Potter, pero solo en magia, no en sangre. —Aclaró Hécate.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?—Preguntó Neville aún aturdido.

—Adopción sanguínea. James y Lily me adoptaron cuando yo tenía solo unos meses y su magia pasó a mí. —murmuró el propio Harry sorprendiendo de nuevo a sus amigos.

—Exacto. —Confirmó Hécate mirando al dios con cariño. —El icor de tres dioses era demasiado fuerte para que la sangre mortal se asentara, así que Harry solo heredó su magia.

Los magos se veían algo menos aturdidos, pero todavía no habían asumido por completo la información recién descubierta.

—Entonces... esto no es una broma, ¿verdad?

—Lamento decirlo, sobrinito, pero una broma así no tendría gracia. —dijo Hermes con una pequeña sonrisa. —Y lo digo como un experto en bromas.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y suspiró, mirando a los dioses con algo de duda sobre qué hacer. Artemisa comprendió lo que ocurría y reaccionó la primera.

— ¿Por qué no vienes y le das un abrazo a tú tía?—Preguntó abriendo los brazos.

Harry se levantó y se acercó con una tímida sonrisa. La diosa envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho al preguntarse cómo habría sido crecer junto a estos dioses.

— ¿No se supone que también eres hija de Zeus?—preguntó algo tímidamente.

—Sí, pero como eres el pequeño y también eres hijo de Hades y Poseidón, eres hermano y primo. —Susurró de vuelta en voz baja la diosa. —Es una especie de broma que empezó Hermes.

Harry suspiró y se separó de ella.

— ¿El primer abrazo no debería haber sido para uno de nosotros?—preguntó Zeus fingiendo estar enfadado con la diosa.

—Lo he hecho para ahorraros la pelea por quién tiene que ser el primero. —Bromeó ella haciendo que Harry se sonrojase un poco.

Harry se acercó lentamente a los otros tres dioses sin saber muy bien cómo actuar ante ellos.

El primero en acercarse y darle un abrazo fue Poseidón, seguido por Zeus y, finalmente, Hades. Los tres parecían muy emocionados y aliviados de que no estuviera enfadado con ellos.

¿Cómo podría estarlo? No habían podido encontrarlo antes, pero lo habían buscado. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

No podía evitar preguntarse cómo lo habrían encontrado al final, pero decidió que era una pregunta para otro momento. Era mejor descubrir las cosas poco a poco. Ya tenía suficiente para asimilar.

Harry sonrió un poco a los demás dioses, aún demasiado tímido para atreverse a abrazarlos, y estos le sonrieron con cariño.

—Bueno, siempre supimos que eras especial. Ahora ya sabemos cuánto. —Bromeó Sirius algo más relajado.

—Eso no significa que vayas a librarte de mí tan fácil, Canuto. —Bromeó de vuelta. —Todavía eres mi padrino. —Dijo con algo más de seriedad.

El animago le sonrió con cariño y comprensión. Harry no iba a separarse tan fácil de aquellos a los que ya consideraba familia y amigos. De repente se le ocurrió algo y se giró hacia los dioses con curiosidad.

— ¿Tengo otro padrino y madrina?

—Sí, yo soy tu padrino. —Dijo Ares sonriendo con orgullo y mirando con arrogancia a Apolo y Hermes, que se limitaron a bufar y fingir desinterés, aunque parecían un poco molestos.

—Y yo soy tu madrina. —Añadió Atenea mirando mal a su hermano por su comportamiento infantil.

—Aunque será mejor que imites a tu otro padrino, Ares no es demasiado buen ejemplo a seguir. —Bromeó Hefestos haciendo que el dios frunciera el ceño y los demás rieran.

—Si conocierais mejor a Sirius sabríais que, en algunos aspectos, él tampoco lo es. —Bromeó también Fred.

Los dos padrinos los miraron con el ceño fruncido y Harry, los gemelos y Hermes, soltaron una carcajada.

—Si habéis acabado de reíros a nuestra costa…—Gruñó Ares.

Los dioses y semidioses observaron el intercambio con una sonrisa. Iba a ser muy divertido que Harry estuviera de vuelta.

—Entonces, Percy, Thalia y Nico, sois mis hermanos, ¿no? Al menos medio hermanos. —murmuró de vuelta con su anterior timidez una vez acabaron de reír.

—Así es, hermanito. Ahora tienes una gran familia. —Afirmó Thalia. —Y tienes que contarnos qué son esos rumores sobre ti y un basilisco.

Harry se congeló y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de eso?

—Entonces, ¿es cierto?—preguntó Nico.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —Confirmó George al ver que Harry no sabía qué decir.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él y volvió a sonrojarse. Estaba empezando a hartarse de ello.

—Harry, tienes que contarnos la historia. —rogó Nico.

Los otros semidioses lo miraron con idénticas miradas suplicantes. Harry trató de decir que había sido solo por accidente, pero no funcionó.

—Ahora que lo pienso no me diste muchos detalles. —Intervino Sirius. —Yo también quiero escuchar la historia completa.

—Sí, y yo quiero que me cuentes cómo burlaste ese cerbero en primer año para salvar la piedra filosofal. —Añadió Neville en un momento de valentía.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa y Neville se encogió de hombros. Ya iba siendo hora de que su amigo se enorgulleciera un poco de lo que había logrado. Nadie le había agradecido suficiente todavía lo que había hecho por todos.

—Muy bien. ¿Votos a favor de escuchar sobre las aventuras de Harry?—preguntó Percy con falsa voz de mando.

Todos los semidioses levantaron la mano al instante y los dioses, para sorpresa de Harry, los imitaron. Se giró hacia sus amigos en busca de apoyo y lo vio a todos levantando las manos.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero la oportunidad escuchar lo que has hecho estos últimos cuatro años en detalle es algo que ninguno de nosotros se perdería. —Se disculpó Neville.

—Vamos, ahijado, quiero saber cuántos traseros has pateado. —lo animó Ares.

Harry suspiró y se sentó, esta vez entre Percy y Nico, mientras Thalia se sentaba al lado de Luke y Annabeth. Los otros semidioses se sentaron en el suelo, formando un círculo a su alrededor en el que sus amigos estaban incluidos.

Sirius optó por volver a la forma de Canuto y tumbarse a los pies de su ahijado, lo que inevitablemente le hizo sonreír.

Los dioses formaron otro círculo alrededor de ellos, aunque Hades, Poseidón y Zeus se sentaron lo más cerca de Harry que pudieron; y todos miraron al dios atentamente, esperando a que la historia comenzara.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?—Se preguntó en voz alta.

Lo siento si esperasteis algo más espectacular, pero no estaba muy inspirada cuando escribí este capítulo. No acaba de convencerme, así que espero poder llegar a meter algo de acción pronto. No tardará en aparecer el Olimpo y las reacciones de los dioses a la vida completa de Harry. Los semidioses serán un poco sobreprotectores y espero que tomen un buen lugar en la vida de nuestro héroe. También hay que decir que nuestros magos todavía no han asimilado realmente la noticia, hará falta algo de tiempo y ver lo que Harry puede hacer para que las implicaciones de que es un dios acaben por entrar en sus cabecitas. De todas formas, Harry siempre ha sido capaz de hacer lo imposible, ¿no?


End file.
